For The Love of a Salvatore
by That Fangirl Author
Summary: The Salvatore brothers seem to both have lost their usual ways, or maybe they haven't. As Elena struggles to keep hope she is stuck between Stefan and Damon. Who will she find her place with?
1. Introduction

Introduction

To lose someone is tragic. To lose someone and watch them become someone they are not is even worse. For Elena Gilbert, she can't escape the world she has found herself in. She must watch her beloved Stefan lose all sense of hope, while she struggles to do the same. In the midst of her heartache Stefan's cocky brother, Damon attempts to be the savior of Elena's pain. Whether she accepts Damon's efforts or not, she knows that deep down she cares for him. Will Elena continue to fight until the end to see Stefan find his way back home or will she betray her love for him and fall right into Damon's arms?


	2. Chapter 1: All But A Dream

Chapter 1: All But A Dream

The dark street screamed danger as Elena stepped carefully on to the black pavement. The road was wet from the rainfall that had just diminished an hour ago. Her clothes reeked of damp forest as she emerged from the woods. There was not a single soul in sight, not one that she could see at least or sense for that matter. The crackle of leaves startled her as she whirled around to make sure there was no one there. She had been running from someone or something. What this person or thing was she had no idea. All she could recall from her encounter with this creature was it was not like anything she had seen before. The town of Mystic Falls was home of something superhuman.

Elena calmed herself before she took a step further on to the street. She scrambled for her phone in her leather jacket and noticed a phone call was incoming from a familiar number. It was her brother, Jeremy. "Hello, Jer. Where are you?" Her voice shook as she answered. His scream was all she heard on the other line and she screamed his name into the phone louder and louder hoping he could hear her.

"He will be okay." A deep sinister voice boomed from behind her. Elena dropped her phone letting it scatter to pieces on the ground. Stefan Salvatore smirked at her devilishly.

"Stefan." She sighed unsteadily. "Where is Jeremy?"

"Don't worry. Jeremy will be fine." He assured her, but she didn't trust him. "You on the other hand are in danger."

"What?" She asked and felt her insides coil tight together. Her blood rushed fast through her veins, but Stefan moved faster. One hand was on her shoulder while the other tilted her head to revealed her sensitive skin on her neck. His hot breath skimmed the surface of her skin and she cringed at what was about to come next. The sharp points of his fangs pierced her neck and Elena flung forward.

The morning sunlight peaked through her creamy curtains warming her body. Her hair was a mess and her heart was pounding hard in her chest. It was one of her nightmares again. These had been recurring for the past month and every time they seemed more and more real. Pain wasn't supposed to be felt in dreams, unless it was really happening. Elena felt her neck for any puncture, but there was nothing. She began to ease herself into the idea that everything was fine. She was safe or at least for now.

She had been living in fear for almost nearly a year since she had met the truth about Mystic Falls. It was the home to many things that you would only read in storybooks or see in movies. Vampires. Werewolves. Witches. All of these myths were real and Elena was caught up in the middle of it. She could not escape.

Closing her eyes and falling back onto her bed, she dreamt of a place that was away from all of this. A place where no one died and everyone was happy. This place was nothing but a dream. She wondered if she would ever really feel happy again after everything that had happened. First was her parent's death then it was finding out about all this nonsense, and to top it all off losing her Aunt Jenna because of it. Elena was living the nightmare. The most recent addition to her awful life was Stefan's relapse of his old ways. He had managed to break through his turmoil before, but this time it wasn't as easy. Klaus, an original vampire with vengeance had possessed him to turn into the animal that he really was and to stalk her life, as she liked to think about it. At one point she and Stefan were in love and she thought she had found happiness, but now it was nothing more than another dream.

As she pried her eyes open, it came to her attention that she was not alone. A dark figure lay next to her and it made her jump. She growled loudly as she realized who it was. "Damon!"

"Good morning, Elena." He sang and flashed his famous smirk.

"Get out of my bed." She pointed to the door.

"Why?" He shrugged. "I thought we lay in bed together all day talking about…girl things."

He had a tendency to be sarcastic and witty at times that didn't seem appropriate to her. "Seriously, what are you doing in here? Can't you give me some privacy?"

"Yes, but then where would be the fun in that?" Damon answered and swung his legs quickly to get off her bed. "We have work to do."

"Don't you mean you have work to do." A different voice spoke up from the doorway of her room. This time it was Stefan that startled her. She was really beginning to get annoyed with him.

"Great. Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes. "Can't you see we are a little busy? Don't be rude."

"I'm just making sure Elena doesn't ditch out on school." He stared at him and looked towards her. She had no idea who that man was that was looking at her. That was not Stefan anymore.

"You don't have to babysit me, Stefan." Elena stated and pushed the blanks off her. She stood up and crossed her arms.

He cocked his head to the side just like he had in her dream. It sent chills down her spine. "Yes, I do. According to Klaus I have to keep you safe, so I am only looking after you." She glanced at Damon, who by the looks of it was also sick of Stefan's arrogant attitude. "Hurry up, you don't want to be late."

It disgusted her how he was. She could sense that Damon was ready to attack him at the first wrong move he was about to make, but Stefan was smarter than that. "Oh." Stefan spoke before he made his way out the door. "And don't think I won't notice if you don't show up."


	3. Chapter 2: School Hall Games

Chapter 2: School Hall Games

Elena scrambled through her locker for her books. The hallway was loud and crowded. It was the beginning of a new year and much like last year she found herself somewhat lost. Her heart could not take much more heartache. Starting off the school year with a broken heart was becoming normal to her and she was not okay with that. The weight of her bag tugged on her shoulder much like the weight of sadness tugged on her heart.

"Elena!" A voice cried from down the hall. It was her dear friend, Bonnie. The cheerful manner of Bonnie always made Elena feel better. Shutting her locker, Elena was struck with fear as Stefan appeared out of thin air next to her.

"Hello, Elena." His deep unwelcoming voice from a soul that was no longer there greeted her.

She growled. "Go away, Stefan. I have nothing to say to you."

"Really?" He chuckled. "Cause I feel like you do."

"Bonnie." Elena ignored Stefan as he hovered over her.

As Bonnie approached she gave Stefan a side way glance assuring him his presence was unwanted. She cradled her books in her arm and pushed her weight on to one side of her body and greeted Elena with a pleasant smile.

"Hi." She uttered. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Gritting through her teeth and motioning to Stefan, who continued to lurk not far behind her. "Where's Caroline?"

"Who knows?" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want to grab dinner at the grill later?" Elena asked.

Before Bonnie could answer, Elena felt the words escaping Stefan's lips that he would love to go to the grill whether she was going to ask him or not. The whole stalker approach was becoming old and she wanted nothing more then to rid of him. However, that was impossible. Klaus compelled him and there was no escaping any hold of Klaus when he was in charge.

"Sure." She accepted the invitation. Her witchy stare focused in on Stefan behind her and he yelped pressing his palms up against his head. "Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed. "Not here." She jumped in front of her and broke the trance. Bonnie had just triggered one of her more clever spells that could make any vampire beg for mercy.

"Don't worry I have more where that came from." She hissed at Stefan who was slowly standing up and glaring at her. "You may think you have to watch over Elena, but when she is with me trust me I won't hesitate to do that again."

Without saying anything in return Stefan vanished and Elena spun around in confusion. "Thank you." She said in a hush tone. "But please I don't want to make things worse than they already are with him Bonnie. He may not be normal Stefan, but I know he is still in there and watching him in pain isn't all that great for me."

"What is normal Stefan?" Bonnie questioned her.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "But I have to hope. It's the only thing I can do."

Later on in the day, Elena found herself once again being watched by close eyes. There was an hour of school left and she was not only being tortured by Stefan, but also the boring history lesson being presented. As she peered down in to her lap where her phone sat she saw a text appear from Damon. In his text he explained that he was still unable to find a solution in executing the almighty Klaus. The frustration of defeating him was tiring. She wanted things to go back to normal, but Bonnie was right, what was normal? Normal was something Elena didn't know the boundaries of anymore. Living in Mystic Falls was beyond anything normal and everything outside of it was left unknown in her mind. There had to be answers. It was just the process of figuring them out that was the hardest part.


	4. Chapter 3: Alliances & Nuisances

Chapter 3: Alliances and Nuisances

The crisp air of autumn brushed Elena's skin as she made her way up to the Salvatore house where she resided from time to time. The dark mysterious two story home was eerie knowing supernatural beings tended to find their way to make mends or more likely threaten Damon and Stefan. However, it was becoming more normal to her than she had hoped. She had learned being constantly on edge that someone was going to be right behind her or wanting to steal her away for whatever reason was pointless. Living a life of fear was something she was pushing past her and trying to move on with her life…as much as she could.

Entering the threshold of the house she sensed Damon lurking around and popping up when she least expected it. She wished he greeted with less of a surprise, but it was Damon and she had no control over him and his quirks. Her friendship with him had evolved dramatically over the year as she found him somewhat comforting, but not completely. Just like her she was in search for helping Stefan return to his old self and battling Klaus. Their alliance was odd and tension filled most of the time, but Elena honestly cared for Damon. He was her friend. Turning the corner, she spotted Damon dressed in mostly black from head to toe hunched over on the armchair next to the fireplace. A glass of bourbon was in one hand while the other held his head up.

"Hello Elena." He murmured without turning around.

"Did you find anything?" She asked tossing her bag to the ground and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Still working on it." Damon rolled his eyes. "Stefan still being a nuisance?"

"You could say that." Elena shrugged and walked over towards Damon and sat down next to him. "Klaus really stripped him of everything he use to be. It's getting really hard to hang on to hoping that he will come back."

"We will get him back." His eyes met her and took another gulp of his bourbon.

Reaching over Elena poured herself a glass of bourbon as Damon carefully eyed her. "I wish it was easier said than done."

"Drunken words. Sober thoughts." The smirk that famously came from him flashed before her and she gave him a stare telling him that his comment was unnecessary.

"It's been a long day." She excused herself of choosing to drink with him.

"Whatever does the trick." Damon nodded his head.

"Well, well. Isn't this cozy?" A voice too familiar bombed from behind them. As Elena whipped her head around Damon stood still this time drinking every last ounce of his alcohol. "I'm sure you drinking Elena has nothing to do with me."

"Give it a rest Stefan." She said aggravated.

"I came here to give you both some news." He perked up his voice and Damon now faced his younger brother. "Klaus needs me to take care of something and that means I can't watch over you, Elena."

"Phsst." Damon chuckled and glanced over at her. "What a pity."

"Since I know you've grown so fond of her Damon I am going to ask you to make sure nothing happens to her…" He smiled and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Or that she doesn't think to do anything."

Damon growled. "I don't need to be told by you to protect her, Stefan. I don't need anyone to tell me what to do in fact."

"Sure you do." Stefan snidely remarked.

"Okay," Elena stood up and stomped over towards them. "I am still here and just to let you know I can protect _myself._"

"No." The both of them said in unison. Their eyes met with anger and Elena could tell they were ready to pounce on each other in an instance. It was a constant fight between them as brothers about the protection of her life. She was fully capable of protecting herself to a point and she understood in times of panic having Stefan or Damon to back her up was necessary. However, her protection wasn't the only thing they battled over. It was her love that they both sought for. Elena's heart belonged with Stefan and she knew that. As she recalled she had even told Damon that it would always be Stefan and she loved him as a friend, but now she was questioning her destiny. Stefan has gone off the deep end and she was losing sight of what they once were. She found more desire in her friendship Damon than her love for Stefan. To be honest, it scared her.

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Damon sighed. "You need protection. No question about it."

"God only knows that you tend to get caught up in some sticky situations." Stefan commented.

Elena gritted her teeth. "Fine, but I don't need to be treated like I am completely helpless."

Still in a staring stance, the Salvatore brothers let the tension between them dwindle before something nasty erupted. Stefan looked from Damon to Elena and said simply, "I'll be back before you know." and disappeared with a flash.

"I'm really beginning to hate him." She complained.

Damon shook his head still looking off in the distance. "Welcome to the club."


	5. Chapter 4: While You Were Away

Chapter 4: While You Were Away

Countless books lined the cases that covered the walls on the study in the Salvatore house. Under the protection of Damon he had requested her to spend the night to be sure she would be safe. Not putting up much of a fight she agreed to his terms. Ever since Stefan showed up saying he would be gone temporarily he was in a funk. She could only assume the frustration of losing his brother and fighting the temptations of wanting to attack Klaus for his evil doings was difficult. She understood his frustration and wanted nothing more then to have everything back to how it use to be. Whatever that was? Running her fingers over the spines of the books she searched for anything that could help her find some solution to her problems. The Salvatore's had collected so many books over the past hundred years that she could spend days looking around for something to read. It was almost overwhelming.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked from the foyer.

"Looking for answers." She replied.

"By reading?" He had doubt in his voice. "You're not going to find anything by doing that."

"Well," Elena spun around and shrugged her shoulders. "What is there to do Damon? I just want to find something."

"And we will." He smirked causing his forehead to wrinkle. "There is a bed upstairs that you can sleep in for tonight."

"Thank you." She pushed her hair behind her ears and walked pass him.

"Do you want to have a sleepover?" His voice lowered into a sarcastic tone. With no surprise she should have expected him to say something by now about her sleeping over. She shook her head and gave him a look that said no and she continued her way up the stairs. The hallway was dark and she walked slowly down it drifting into thoughts that once were fond memories. Her heart raced as she crept outside of Stefan's bedroom. Flashes of images rushed through her head as she recalled times that were happy as she and Stefan laying in his bed. The room was not the same anymore. Something dark lingered in there and she was scared to even take a step pass the threshold into it.

Letting her shake off the bad feelings, she made her way to the empty bedroom that Damon had made up for her. The white linens on the bed looked inviting and suddenly her eyes grew heavy. She kicked off her shoes and went to the attached bathroom. Discarding of all her jewelry and throwing her hair up into a ponytail she washed her face and prepared herself for bed. As she exited the bathroom she found Damon lying on top of the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Seriously." She complained. "No."

"I wasn't joking about the sleep over." He said as his piercing blue eyes stared at her.

"Damon, I just want to go to bed." Elena told him and tugged on the bed sheets.

"Saw you looking at Stefan's room."

She froze as he mentioned his name. "Is that a crime?"

"Dwelling on the past isn't going to make it better." He said.

"What I dwell on isn't any of your business really." She growled and continued to tug the sheets. Damon didn't even bother to move and stayed with his arms behind his head.

"Probably, but he is my brother too." Damon commented.

"Please, leave." Elena demanded.

His persistent attitude towards always being close to her while creating as little damage as possible was irritating. Stefan was still fresh on her mind as much as she wished he wasn't. Having two men especially brothers chasing after her attention was something she never had imagined, but her life, as she knew it really was nothing like she would have imagined in a lifetime.

"I have an idea. A proposition if you may." He spoke and turned his head to the side to get a clear view of her.

"Why do I already feel like I am not going to like this idea." Elena rolled her eyes and crawled in the opposite side of the bed. Laying down she felt Damon shift so he was propped up on his elbows.

"Cause you probably aren't going to, but here it is. What is the one thing that Stefan can't stand? Something that gets the blood pumping…no pun intended." He asked peering at her.

Elena didn't have to think long to answer his question. "You."

"And what can't he also stand me doing?"

"What are you suggesting, Damon?" She asked. There was no need to answer that question since she knew the uncomforting truth. Damon was in love with her, at least Stefan was convinced. It was strange to think that after all these years they were still chasing after the same girl. She thought they would have learned their lesson with Katherine, her vampire doppelganger.

"I am suggesting that we make Stefan jealous." He tilted his head and pressed his lips together in an almost smile. "I know. I know you are going to say that it is unnecessary and blah blah blah."

"Actually," Elena interrupted him. "That's sort of brilliant. I mean I do know Stefan…doesn't like you or the idea of you and me, but maybe jealousy could get him to break. Maybe it could fight his compulsion even if it's only a little." 

"So you are on board. Great!" He perked up.

"Hold on." She rolled over to face him and he too laid flat on the bed and faced her. "If we are going to do this we are keeping it to a minimal. No kissing. No whatever you might do."

Damon sighed. "Well, if you want to make it believable you might have to kiss me. It's the only way to convince him."

"I'm not going to kiss you, Damon." She insisted. "And don't even try to. I'm serious. I promise you that I will try to make it as believable as possible, but that's where I draw the line. I care about you Damon. But I still love Stefan and I can't do that to him no matter even if he is under Klaus's compulsion."

She knew it probably crushed him to hear her fight the idea because there was no doubt in her mind Damon wanted to kiss her. She couldn't let it happen though. It wasn't fair to Stefan. Her heart belonged with him even if it was slipping away day by day. "Promise me." Elena requested.

"I promise." He whispered.

"Can we talk more about this tomorrow?" She asked him half closing her eyes.

"Sure." His voice was almost sweet and before she could reply her eyes were shut and she was out. Damon sunk into the bed as he quietly watched Elena fall asleep. His plan wasn't to steal her away from his brother, but if along the way something were to happen he wasn't going to complain.


	6. Chapter 5: Too Close For Comfort

Chapter 5: Too Close For Comfort

_Elena._

A low whisper came from behind her drawing her in and soothing her soul. Slowly rolling over, she found Stefan staring at her. He glistened as the sun shined through the window, as it didn't dare to harm him as he wore his protective magic ring. She reached out to touch him, but he grabbed her hand gently and interlocked his fingers with hers. Trying to open her mouth, he shook his head and hushed her. A smile began to break and she wanted to lung at him with a hug of knowing he was next to her and she felt safe. He had returned. The compulsion was gone…or so she thought. With a simple blink of the eye, he had vanished and Elena quickly sat up to find horror surrounding her. Ten bloody dead bodies laid lifeless around her. Panic set in and froze as she tried to move. This massacre was done by something evil. A vampire. As she looked around the room she saw a dark shadow move as if it was closing in on her. As it came closer into a view she realized it was Klaus and her heart raced faster.

"_Elena." _Stefan's voiced called out again and nearly leaped into his arms. He hugged her tight and as she peered over her shoulder he vanished. The bodies still laid in the room creeping her out and she clung to Stefan even tighter. Looking up at him, she saw blood dripping from his mouth. Fresh dark red blood and his eyes dried and wrinkled as he glared down at her. Now fear set in. Stefan hadn't changed. He was still under Klaus's orders and she knew what was about to happen next.

"_Elena."_ This time a voice screamed out and she found Damon standing in the doorway huffing and puffing at the sight of the massacre. He pounced at Stefan causing them to take out the wooden dresser that once was behind them. Elena trembled as she held on to anything she could. She raced towards the doorway. Her name was called out once more and she turned around. Stefan was gone. The bodies were gone. All that was left was Damon.

Without hesitation, she rushed towards him. Throwing her arms around his neck her breath was short and she almost nearly let out a cry, but contained herself. She felt his arms hug her back and she knew the nightmare was over. "Elena."

Her eyes shot open and literally the nightmare she had dreamt was over. Damon was hunched over her with his hand on her shoulder shaking her lightly. She was still shivering from what had just happened and by the concerned look on Damon's face she knew he was worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She sighed. "I just had a nightmare that's all."

"Well, I thought I wake you since you were moving around so much and whining. Hope I wasn't the big bad wolf in your dream." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

A part of her wanted to tell him what she had dreamt, but the other part was two scared. Just thinking about it frightened her. Klaus, Stefan, and the dead bodies were all horrific, but what bothered her most was how quickly she was willing to jump into his arms for safety. At least it was a dream though and she knew she could forget about it. It wasn't real life even if it felt closely like it.

"Is Stefan back?" She asked dodging the topic.

"Not yet…but who knows he is always lurking around, so get ready to pretend or not pretend that you love me." He smirked.

"Come on Damon." She whined. "Can you please take this seriously?"

"I am." He said and plopped down on the bed. "Are you?"

"Yes, but under my rules."

"You're rules," said Damon. "Sounds very Katherine like."

Elena threw the blankets off her body and ignored his comment. She despised her vampire doppelganger, Katherine. Despite the help she may have been at times to pretend to be her when situations were too dangerous Elena knew Katherine was only thinking of one person, herself. As she marched her way to the bathroom, Damon sensed he hit a nerve with her. With a blink of the eye, he stood in front of her.

"Damon, come on." She whined.

"I was out of line with the Katherine comment." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Can you just let me get ready for school?" She asked in a low voice. Damon stepped aside and Elena closed door.

As Elena arrived to school her muscles were tense and her anxiety was high. She expected to see Stefan pop up at every corner she turned or with every door she opened, but there was no sign of him. What could he have possibly been doing? She was sure he would have returned by now so he could stalk her life some more. Something wasn't right and she could sense it.

Looking around the school hallways she was cautious. With Stefan on the loose and having Damon lingering around tormenting her with their new "secret" plan to bring the old Stefan back, she was feeling relatively normal. There was nothing normal about her life and being on high alert was something she had adapted to over time. Elena took a deep breath in accepting the truth and circumstances and walked down the somewhat crowded hallway. To her right she saw Caroline and Matt speaking to one another and she decided to intrude on their conversation.

"Hey guys," Elena greeted and shrugged her shoulders with a pathetic smile.

"Where's your shadow?" Caroline asked referring to Stefan.

"Who knows? Don't care." She rolled her eyes. "It's just nice to have my freedom."

"Well maybe not for long." Her voice scared the thought of him being in close proximity, but Stefan was nowhere to be found. However, as Elena glanced to her right she saw the other half of the Salvatore brothers coming her way.

"Elena," Damon stated loudly. "There you are."

"You're not a student here." Caroline snapped at him.

"And technically you're not a student here either." He glared at her. "Remember the whole, dead vampire thing."

Caroline pouted. Ignoring his lack of friendliness, Elena tilted her head to the side wondering what Damon was doing on school grounds. She had a feeling it wasn't for something good.

"Why are you here, Damon?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"There has been another attack." He said.

"Attack?" Matt piped up. They all turned to look at him, as he had kept quiet for the most part. Poor Matt did not want to be any part of the drama of Mystic Falls, but at times he found himself being more involved than he wanted. He knew immediately after asking he didn't want to hear the answer in fear that it might be someone they all knew.

"It's one of the council members." Damon explained. "Sherriff Forbes found him this morning on the steps of his house dead."

"Well, do you think its another vampire we don't know about?" Caroline questioned the idea.

"No, its Stefan." He sighed. "I know his style of attack and this was clearly his. Stefan is back in Mystic Falls."

"Then why hasn't he showed up?" Elena felt the shivers go down her spine knowing he was around, but out of sight.

Damon clenched his jaw and then said, "I don't know, but I don't want you being alone without protection if he is on his ripper phase. It's not safe."

"I can protect her." Caroline shook her silky blonde hair stood up straight.

"Sorry blonde, but you're not prepared for Stefan the Ripper."

"What does this mean, Damon?" Elena asked in fear of his answer.

"This means Stefan is at his worse. Whatever Klaus had him do wasn't good." He informed them. "And we are all in danger."


	7. Chapter 6: Promises

Chapter 6: Promises

_Stefan the Ripper. _

After calling the school day short, Elena, Caroline and Damon retreated back to the Salvatore house to discuss the possibilities of what could happen while Stefan was under this unbreakable trance. Elena was well aware of Stefan's ability to lose all control she didn't have to hear Damon's lecture for the millionth time. However, according to him she was not treating the situation seriously.

"He will kill you, Elena." Damon nearly screamed balling his hand into a fist.

"If there is still even an ounce of humanity in him he won't." She argued. "I know he is dangerous, but I don't think…"

Damon growled. "That's just it Elena you don't think. Ever. Stefan isn't himself and if Klaus has compelled him to kill you, he will."

The frustration building up inside her left her speechless. Caroline's eyes shifted back and forth between them bickering. The thought of losing Stefan further and the possibility of never knowing him like she use to was terrifying. The overwhelming emotions pulsed through her and she wanted nothing more then to scream.

"Elena, he's right. If he is as dangerous as Damon says you need to be careful." She spoke softly trying to ease her. After all she was her best friend. "You're lucky to have us who can protect you in case anything does happen."

"I know." Her voice was weak. They were both right, but she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe Stefan could fight his inability to slay every victim Klaus demanded him to tear apart. She wanted to believe he was still in love with her. She wanted to believe a part of him was still human. However, all of those beliefs were hard to hold on to. "Thank you, both of you. I think I just need time to process everything."

A loud vibrating sound came from the pocket of Caroline's jacket and she reached into it to retrieve her phone. "Oh shoot. I forgot about the invitational set up. You don't mind if I go?"

"No." Elena shook her head.

With a flash Caroline was gone. Her talent to appear and disappear with the blink of the eye was probably one of her favorite vampire tricks. Now as she sat on the couch staring at the floor, she heard Damon open a bottle of bourbon. He poured himself and her a glass assuming she could use one and she did. Taking the offer, she gulped it down fast.

"Easy." He said sitting down next to her.

"I just thought maybe things would be different." She complained and set the glass on her knee.

"Different?" Damon took a sip of his bourbon.

"I thought he was stronger than all of this." She said quietly and tilted her head to look at him. "I can't lose him. I've already lost enough people in my life."

"Well," He sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You won't lose me. I promise you that."

His adorable smirk was barely there and she could see in his eyes something she only rarely ever saw. His humanity. Elena considered Damon a friend of hers and she did truly care for him. He may have made poor decisions in the past and hissed rude remarks at her, but deep down he was human once too.

Taking in a deep breath, she smiled in return. The only person she could really trust in this whole situation to get Stefan back was him and she knew she had to stick beside him. In the end, they were both fighting for the same thing. "I'm guessing you'll want me to stay here again tonight to make sure I'm safe."

"If you don't mind." He said knowing he was going to make her stay even if she didn't want to.

"Do you mind if I just take some time to myself though?" Elena requested. "I just need time to think."

"Okay." Damon replied and stood up. He set the glass down on the table next to the bourbon bottle. Glancing over his shoulder at her he could see the depression in her eyes knowing she was losing someone she cared about. It killed him to see her this way. He wanted to anything to help, but what was there to do.

Hours later, Damon found himself staring up at the dark wooden ceiling of his bedroom. The sun had set and his desk lamp was the only thing that illuminated the room. He had left Elena downstairs to deal with her own thoughts and emotions, while he thought of anything he could do to help the situation. Their plan to fool Stefan into thinking they were messing around behind his back was still in action or so he hoped. It seemed Elena wasn't up to discussing the matter tonight, but they needed to. They needed to plan out every step of it from the details of how it started to what behaviors they were going to play out. In the end, Damon knew he was going to be the one having to think quickly on his feet.

A loud crash interrupted his thoughts from the hallway and he sat up promptly. His heart skipped a beat fearing Stefan had returned and Elena was in danger. He flew out of room to find the source of the noise only to find a drunk Elena on the floor next to a broken statue. "Sorry." She cried at the pieces scattered on the floor. A nearly empty bottle of bourbon was in her hand as she trembled to stand back up.

"Have you been drinking the entire time I left you?" He asked helping her up.

"Not the entire time." She spoke making a face at him. "And don't you lecture me. I can handle myself."

"Oh I bet you can." Damon just stared at her. "Come on, you're going to bed."

"Come on Damonnnnn." Her voice whined and shook the bottle. "Let's have some fun. You always tell me how much fun you are."

"Clearly, you've had enough fun for the both of us tonight. Bed. Now." He demanded her and dragged her to the room across.

Elena took another sip of the bourbon before he pried it out of her hands. "Hey. Give that back."

"I'm cutting you off." He held the bottle away from her. She pushed herself closer to him to try to get the bottle. "Elena, I'm serious."

"I'm serious when I say lets have some fun." Her breath has hot against his skin as she reached for the alcohol again. This time he grabbed her arm and set the bottle on the dresser behind him. "Pleaseeeee."

"Elena…" Damon let his grip on her arm loosen. "I know how this night already going to end if I join in on the fun. We are both going to do something that one of us is going to regret in the morning."

"Look at you being responsible."

Throwing her over his shoulder and dropped her on the bed. "One of us has to be responsible in case Stefan comes back."

"Right." She rolled her eyes and rolled over realizing the alcohol was sending her into a sleeping spell. "Don't want that to happen."

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, but there was no response. Figured the moment she hit the bed she would pass out. She had drunk almost the entire bottle, she was bounded to crash soon. Damon threw a blanket over her and began to close the door before she spoke up.

"Wait, can you please stay?" She asked clutching the blanket. "I don't want to be alone."

"Sure." He sighed and closed the door leaving him to crawl into bed next to her. Her eyes were half closed as he got under the blanket with her.

"Don't leave me." Elena pleaded in a whisper. "You're all I have."

"I'm here." Damon assured her.

"Good."

Damon waited until he heard her breathing grow heavy to know she was asleep to reply, "I promise to never leave you, Elena. I love you."


	8. Chapter 7: Pretend and Defend

Chapter 7: Pretend and Defend

A sharp breath was drawn in and Elena awoke to a dimly lit bedroom surrounded by antique furniture. Her mouth was dry leaving her gasping, while her forehead around her eyes throbbed forcefully. Placing her hand to rub out the pain, she sat up cautiously and looked around the room that did not belong to her. A sudden emptiness filled her and she felt very alone. She had begun to get use to the subtle presence of Damon and Stefan whenever they roamed the house, but something was different. Their presence was almost unpredictable considering their state, however being around the two of them she learned their movements around the house quickly.

Scanning the room, a yellow piece of squared paper was set on the nightstand next to her. She picked it up and read, "Be back later. – Damon." The feeling of hers was right; she was alone. Alone in a giant house where vampires roamed in and out. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Elena gathered herself and her belongings and quickly left the house. The sight of her white two-story home sounded inviting knowing only certain individuals were allowed in it. There were a few that she was still hesitant about, but there was nothing she could do now. Once a vampire was invited to your home there was nothing you could do.

Inside was quiet much like the Salvatore house, but this quiet was different. There was nothing foreboding about the silence amongst her. At least, not that she suspected. As she shut the front door the sense of being alone was gone.

"Hello, Elena." His voice was missed, but her hope was up. She knew better than to assume he had changed, that he was the same old Stefan that he use to be. Only he was worse.

Stefan's eyes were darker and sharp. The pierced her soul as he stared at her with a sly grin on his face. "Don't seem too surprise to see me."

"You're back." Her tone dropped as she tried to steady her breathing. He had startled her.

"Yes, and I am not going anywhere anytime soon." Stefan assured her. There was a white envelope in his hand as her eyes fell upon it. He twirled it around and gradually presented it to her. "This came for you."

Elena starred at the envelope for a second before she grabbed it. Written on it was her name, _Elena Gilbert_ with her address below. When she turned it over, she could tell someone had already opened it. She could guess whom.

"You know it's a crime to read other people's mail?" She glared at him and withdrew the card. Flipping it over, she read, "You are cordially invited to the annual invitational Saturday night."

"Well, I assume you will be needing someone to escort you." He said dodging her question. "I would be happy to take you."

Her aching heart skipped a beat at his invitation. Stefan's hands were behind his back and he leaned forward with smile that made her go weak at the knees. She couldn't fall into his trap. The only reason he was inviting her was because of Klaus. He told Stefan what to do, when to do it, where to do it, and how to do it. She saw past his compulsion.

Still flickering her eyes between the invitation and Stefan, who was awaiting her acceptance she could hear the conversation between her and Damon a few nights before. They had agreed on a plan and finally she knew it was time. Taking in a moment of panic, she tried to focus. To make it seem believable that her and Damon were becoming more than just friends.

"I already have a date." Elena told him make sure her voice didn't falter.

His expression seemed confused and he let out a chuckle. "Who could you possibly want to go with besides me?"

"Damon." Her voice was strong. Judging by his new expression, Stefan was not pleased. "And unlike him, he didn't need someone to tell him to invite me. He did it all on his own."

"Damon? My brother. The one who you've complained about endlessly? I don't believe it." He taunted her with doubt. Elena brushed pass him and threw the invitation on the small table that rested next to the staircase.

"Well, believe it Stefan." She forced herself to continue their disagreement.

Why was this so hard to pretend to be with Damon? She did care for him, but the thoughts of Stefan, the old version of him kept flooding back into her thoughts.

Pausing for a moment, she took in a deep breath. His eyes were still upon her slender figure as she slowly turned to face him. "Maybe I don't need you. Maybe I can move on. I know you can't control what you're doing, but I can. Stefan…" The warm rising to her cheeks and eyes were hard to fight, but she had to. She had to pretend that he didn't matter to her. She had to do what she could to see if there was any ounce of hope still in him.

"I'm sorry." Her voice went to a whisper.

"Don't think you pretending to move on is going to change what I do." He said looking up at her. There was no emotion in his stone cold face. "I will always protect you, Elena. Always."


	9. Chapter 8: The Invitational Pt I

Chapter 8: The Invitational Pt. I

A sad girl starred back at Elena as she sighed to herself in the reflection of the oval mirror. She was wearing a gorgeous dress sent to her by Damon and yet, she felt anything but beautiful. Thinking back earlier to when Stefan had appeared in the foyer of her home she wanted to cry. She loved him so much and yet he was gone. She wanted to still have hope and now it seemed to be impossible. Pretending was easier said than done and Elena was learning that quickly. She wasn't fully committed in this plan. She had to tell Damon.

"You look beautiful." His voice rang behind her instantly. Just at the thought of him he appeared. The look of pleasure was genuinely plastered on his face and he stood still as she turned to face him.

"Thank you." She nodded her head and knew she had to tell him about Stefan's return.

"Let me guess, Stefan." It was like he was reading her mind.

"Is it that obvious?" Elena bowed her head. "Damon, I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can pretend. Today, today was hard and I'm sure Stefan knows that what we have isn't real. What if our plan fails?"

"And what if it does?" He questioned her taking small steps closer. "What will you learn Elena that you don't already know?"

He was right. Why was he right? She knew deep down Stefan's love for her was buried never to return or even worse, his love for her was gone completely. If this was the harsh truth she had to begin to learn to accept it.

"Hey, but it doesn't hurt to try." Damon's voice eased her back to reality. "Pretend Elena. Try the best that you can. If there is any humanity left in him, maybe it will come back."

"Why are you so sure?" She asked him. "Why are you going through all this trouble?"

"I've told you this before Elena," he said, "because he is my brother."

Calming herself, she focused. Pretend. Pretend like had never pretended before. It wasn't going to be easy. Being around Stefan would make her crumble and she couldn't do that. Damon extended his arm out toward her and she looped her arm through his.

"Come on, let's go make him jealous." Damon snarled and she held her head up high.

The Lockwood manor looked stunning under the moonlight and the twinkling bulbs that covered the trees outside. Cars slowly drove around the half circle driveway spitting out invited guest after invited guest. The faint sound of classic musical dancing around the inside of the manor was comforting. Elena had attended countless of these sorts of events and each time she felt like it served a different purpose. This time was to find truth. She had to find strength within herself.

"I know you may not want to hear this, but," Damon hushed his voice as they passed groups of people gathered outside. He nodded his head to a few. "Channel your inner Katherine if need be."

"Not helping Damon." She said in a dull voice.

"I'm just saying, she is a conniving little bitch, but she is a good conniving little bitch." He continued and she simply rolled her eyes. "Just think about it." 

"Right. What would Katherine do?" A snort of laughter escaped her. "That's real assuring considering she has tried to kill me how many times?"

"Alright, I'm sorry." Damon twirled around to face her. "Can you do this?"

Glancing around at the crowd of people that moved around the inside of the Lockwood house, she brought her attention back to him. "Yes."

As they entered together, heads turned and whispers began. She was on Salvatore arm, but not the one they all assumed she would have come with. This was the other brother. She simply smiled and stripped herself of her shawl. Someone took it from her and she re-linked herself with Damon.

"What a surprise to see you two here, together." The fright that instilled into Elena made her froze. His rough face and his thick accent sent shivers down her spine. Klaus. Behind him stood his trusty companion, Stefan. "Oh, don't look so…stunned, Elena. Don't you worry I won't be staying. I just came to give my friend Mayor Lockwood a token of my trust."

"And where might you be headed?" Damon asked not sounding thrilled by his presence either. He tugged on Elena's arm to pull her close.

"Out. I need a bit of fresh air." He said looking at Elena the entire time. "Too bad you can't join me Elena. It would be lovely."

"Go to hell." She spat at him.

"Already there my love." Klaus grinned and laughed to himself.

Stefan admired from behind and Elena shared a glance with him. She could tell he approved of her beauty, but she looked away quick and placed her hand on Damon's jacket. "Well, if you are leaving let us not stand in your way."

"So kind." He nodded his head. Before he could leave, Klaus had one final thing to say. "Oh, Stefan. Please do make sure you steal a dance with the lovely Elena. She does look ravishing tonight."

"Of course." All that was missing at the end of his sentence was "master". It sickened her and Damon too to see Stefan wait on Klaus's orders. She wished there was some way to break the compulsion over him, but it was impossible. While Klaus was roaming this earth there would always be fear and trickery. At a time like this Elena almost admired Katherine for being the only smart one to flee wherever Klaus presented himself. However, that was the only thing she admired about her.

Klaus giving Elena one last nod of approval stepped aside and made his way out of the Lockwood manor. The tension that grew between the three of them was high and Elena looked to Damon who was eyeing Stefan intensely.

Stefan approached them with his boyish smile and looked from Damon to her. He held out his hand and bowed slightly. "May I have this dance?"


	10. Chapter 9: The Invitational Pt II

Chapter 9: The Invitational Pt. II

"May I have this dance?" Stefan requested.

Elena knew what she wanted, but she also knew what she needed to do. Giving him a petty smile and moving an inch closer to him she stared deep into his dark misty eyes. Her voice was smooth as she spoke, "Damon." The disappointment and rage that flooded his face and his jaw locking tight gave signs that she was winning. She was pretending to her best of her ability.

His soles tapped the floor quietly as he took his place next to Elena. She took her left arm and raised it for him to grab. "Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to." He beamed while in the process of escorting her to the dance floor he gave Stefan a triumphant glare.

The pride inside Elena was ignited and her confidence was rising. She could do this. Their plan would work. All she had to do was stay focused. Her mind raced with wild thoughts of joy and she wanted to express herself to Damon, however she knew better with Stefan only feet away. He would hear her and she could not let her stupidity ruin the moment.

As she glided across the marble floor, she grew a smile on her face. About a dozen other couples joined them on the floor. She whisked herself around to face Damon, but instead of giving him her attention her eyes fell on Stefan. He had found himself another partner to dance with, maybe even make his next victim. His stare met hers and she shook her head to break their trance.

"You do look ravishing." Damon whispered.

Coming back to reality, she realized the proximity of her and Damon. His hand gripped her waist as she lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." She answered him with an honest acceptance for once. Her mind was so focused on Stefan that she wasn't being fair to him. The low buzz of violins began to play and she drew in a deep breath.

Up close he was beautiful. She had never realized how defined is facial features really were until now. In the moment she knew she was staring and didn't want to be rude, but Damon did not seem to mind.

The violins progress and Damon took a step to the side as she followed. She let him guide her along through the music. An electric shock sent through her, as she could not resist staring into his intense eyes. A part of her felt uncomfortable with his intensity as he too stared back at her longingly. They were suppose to be pretending and she was, but she was not sure Damon was pretending. She knew he enjoyed the thought of having her and being close, and as much as she was enjoying herself she knew she couldn't give him the love he wanted. The love he desired.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." Elena tilted her head and let her girlish smile break through.

"A compliment from Elena Gilbert." His eyes grew big and they continued to dance without hesitation. "This is rare."

"Well, you deserve it." She said sharing what was a rare moment for them to feel mutually about one another. Damon took the hand of hers he was holding and twirled her around. Elena felt her body spin effortlessly and as she whipped around she collided with Stefan. They had switched dancing partners. Her heart fluttered as she felt her body pressed against his. He took her hand and placed his hand on her waist this time.

She was speechless. Much like Damon he guided her around taking steps backwards, forwards, side to side. The invisible tension between them was unbearable and she wasn't sure if she wanted to melt into his arms and give up or run back to Damon's.

"Finally," Stefan sighed. "I knew I could steal a dance with you."

"You're wish is granted." She said in a slightly disgusted voice.

"I don't need Klaus to tell me to ask you to dance. I would have done so myself." He told her and a tickle of hope dance through her.

"Well," Elena shook her head causing her hair to shake as well. "I don't need you to protect me. I can do that myself."

Her mocking him did not affect his tone. He simply raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh you don't."

"No."

"Cause to me it seems like you have Damon for that." Stefan flicked his eyes in his direction. Damon seemed to be warming up to the mayor's wife as they dance a few feet away. "Since you and him are so close now."

"Look, you don't have to be bitter about it. Why should I sit around waiting for you to come back to me?" Her blood boiled as it took every ounce of her to pretend. "You chose to be Klaus's slave."

"I did it to save Damon." He growled. She had hit something inside of him. Another bit of hope floated back, she was falling slowly.

Elena held her shoulders back and tried to fight her feelings for him. "Well, I'm glad you did."

"Anyways, this whole thing between you and Damon is still hard to believe. I mean we both know and even Damon knows that you haven't gotten over me." Offended by his comment, Elena became unfocused. "It only took you, what a day to fall in love with him?"

"I never said I fell in love with Damon, Stefan." She gritted her teeth. "And I already told you that I'm trying to move on. I just happened to find myself with him."

"I believe you have gone to him since clearly I'm not wanted." He didn't argue with her. "But I do believe that you're pretending."

No, thought Elena. Their plan was failing. It was all her fault. Stefan was catching her in a lie and she didn't know how to get out of it. Inside she was panicking frantically, but something churned and she began to grow angry with him.

"No pretending Stefan. What are you jealous?" This words leaving her mouth did not feel like they came from her own mouth. Maybe she was channeling Katherine. She didn't like it, but it was working. Stefan looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"I don't feel anything for you Elena." He coldly stated. "Stop trying to think you'll win me back because you won't. I can't feel for you and even if I could it would hurt too much."

The imaginary knife that had been stuck in her heart twisted and tore it to shreds. She didn't want to hear anymore from him. Attempting to release herself, he tightened his grip.

"Let me go." She hissed.

"You will spend an eternity never getting over me." Stefan said in a harsh tone. "And I don't say that to be mean, but I say that because that's the reality of it. Whatever you think you and Damon are doing isn't working. And you need to stop thinking that there is hope for me because there isn't."

His grip loosened and Elena threw herself away from him. She was crumbling, but not toward him as she hoped for. She was crumbling away. Picking up the skirt of her dress she rushed off the dance floor. Damon's eyes watched her as she ran away from Stefan. He turned to glare at him as he continued to dance with the mayor's wife.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" He said politely and stomped over to his brother. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, but she had to hear it." Stefan shook his head. "She has to know that I can't feel for her. I won't."

Damon turned on his heel wanting to follow Elena, but Stefan grabbed his arm. He was strong. He had been feeding on human blood and a lot of it. Damon knew his brother was not safe.

"Let her deal with the pain." He told him. "Stop telling her to pretend to get over it when she never will. She will never love you Damon like she loves me."

He huffed loudly. "You've really gone over the edge. Why don't you go back to daddy Klaus? Maybe he can tell you what to do next."

He thrashed his arm forcefully out his brother's grip and pushed his way through the crowd of people. Elena was hurt and he had to get to her. He had to tell her something. She was all he could think about.

**Note: Please leave me reviews. I love to know what you guys think.**


	11. Chapter 10: Defeat the Defeated

Chapter 10: Defeat the Defeated

She hit the pavement fast as she pushed herself as far away as possible from the manor and from Stefan. His words had hurt and the plan was failing. Elena didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to be strong anymore. It all came at her fast and hard; the low blow was not what she had expected. Or was it? A part of her was beating herself up for not expecting it. Stefan was beyond any control of his own and she should have known that while protecting her he would push her away.

"Elena." Damon's voice came from behind her.

A mist covered her eyes and she inhaled a sharp breath as she turned around to face him. "I can't do this Damon." Her voice cracked. Every tear that wanted to break through she tried to suppress.

"I thought I could, but I can't. I can't sit back and watch him lose himself." She cried letting herself be vulnerable. "I tried to pretend, but somehow he knows. I'm not good enough."

"Shhh," he held her still. Her body was shaking from emotion and the sudden chill in the air. "Come lets get you back inside. It's freezing."

"No!" Elena screamed at him throwing her arm in defense refusing his suggestion. "I'm not going back in there with _him._"

The stern determined expressed braced his face. Whenever Damon was frustrated or felt strongly about something he showed this expression. Elena continued to breathe heavily and stared at him.

"He's not. He left." He assured her. "After you ran out I sensed him escape out the back. I'm sure he is trying to deal with this too. Just not here."

"So he'll probably go prey on some incident victim because he is upset. Great." She shrugged. "Damon, this plan to make him jealous isn't going to work."

"You're wrong." He stated flatly. "I'll explain, but please come inside with me."

Not sure what he meant by it, Elena agreed to follow him inside. They quietly snuck pass the crowd that lingered around the foyer and they crept up the stairs. The first empty room Damon could find he pulled Elena into and shut the door.

"What is it Damon?" She said feeling defeated.

"The plan is working."

"No its not." Already frustrated with how the night turned out Elena wasn't sure if she wanted to hear Damon's ridiculous explanation.

"Will you just listen to me?" He asked impatiently. Elena found herself resting on a nearby table as he began to explain. "What did Stefan say to you exactly? What did he say that makes you so sure that he doesn't believe us?"

"I don't know." Thinking about it hurt too much, but she played along. "We got in an argument about you and me and how it was a fake. He said that he couldn't feel for me anymore and that if he did it would…hurt."

"And?" Damon waved his hand gesturing her to continue.

Elena felt like a light bulb was going off in her head. If Stefan couldn't feel for her, than how could him possibly caring hurt? The pain wouldn't be there. His love for her wasn't gone. He was turning it off. Klaus was forcing him to turn it off, which she already knew that. However, somewhere inside of him was still fighting it. There was hope.

"He also said that I would spend an eternity loving him." She said, but her mind was elsewhere. "I don't know how I didn't see it. Damon, he's still there."

"I know." He sighed. "I know."

"Oh my god." A weight was being lifted off her shoulders. "It worked."

"Barely." Damon didn't seem pleased. "He may still have his feelings for you whether he wants them or not, but we aren't done."

"But the plan worked…"

Damon clenched his jaw before speaking. "But he doesn't believe. If you really want him to come back or even have a chance to fight for it we have to be more believable."

"I don't know." Her voice trailed off. He flew toward her and she felt uneasy. Damon's hand stroked her hair.

"Maybe I can make you believe." His words were nothing but a whisper. Inches a part Elena felt him closing in. She was weak and she couldn't defend herself. He was going to kiss her and she just discovered that Stefan was alive in a sense. Turning her head as his lips brushed her cheek she grew warm. "Damon. I can't."

"Why not?" He asked with a hint of anger. "Damn it Elena, I love you."

"Don't do this…" She tried to fix the situation, but Damon withdrew his anger and picked up a book on the table and flung it.

"Why do you love him? He abandoned you." He screamed. "I know that you two had something and I get that, but I'm here. I've always been here."

She didn't know what to say to him in return. His temper had come out of nowhere and Elena feared that he might lose control. He might much like Stefan take an incident life.

"And at least with everything, you can't just pretend?" Damon stood, as he couldn't bear to look at her for the moment. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and just live for once. Be in the moment. Be with…"

"You?" Her ability to speak came back. "Damon, I love him. I will always love him. It just kills me to think that I could do something that might hurt him."

"And then there is me. The one that doesn't care." His eyes found her, as she kept calm. "Maybe Stefan is right. You will live an eternity loving him. Feeling sorry for yourself."

There was a new knife in her heart. Not Stefan, but Damon pierced this one in her heart. For once she felt hurt by him. The Salvatore brothers were tearing her apart one by one. She didn't know what to do. With the hope of Stefan she wanted to be more sure, but the assurance she had now was enough. But would it always be just enough?

"You know what I'm not going to live wondering what could happen." He shook his head and came at her. His hands were on either side of her face. "I want my brother back just as much as you do and if I'm going to do anything to get him back I might as well make it worth it."

Before Elena could even reply, his lips were pressed against hers. His warm soft lips that lusted for her from the moment he laid eyes on her. She had never felt this spark for Damon before. A spark. That shouldn't be even a spark, but there was. His thumb caressed her cheekbone as he slowly parted his lips away from hers.

As he broke away from her, Elena could feel the blood rushing up to her cheeks. She looked at him as he gave her an intense stare. Then in a flash he was gone.

**Note: Leave me a message/review.**


	12. Chapter 11: Wrong & Right

Chapter 11: Wrong & Right

The kiss.

She never had been kissed like that before. His intensity and lust was undeniable and she felt every ounce of it as he kissed her. Elena was scared to admit she liked it even after Stefan had yelled at her. After she had learned the hidden meaning behind why he was pushing her away. She couldn't bring herself to admit she now had feelings for Damon after just one kiss.

The Gilbert home was quiet tonight. She was home alone and she lied on her bed reflecting on the night. Her heart was literally torn in two. Part of it belonged to Stefan, while the other part hung on barely as it began to belong to Damon. She really wanted to curse him out for being right about everything. She hated that about him.

Her phone buzzed from inside her clutch. She jumped up to retrieve it to find that Caroline was calling.

"Hello." She answered.

"Um, hello? What happened to you tonight?" Caroline's insistent voice screeched through the receiver. "I mean I waited for you all night to come at least say hi and you never did."

"Caroline," she stopped her banter. "Let me explain."

An hour later a long blonde haired Caroline arrived at her house and stared at her with a gaping jaw and wide eyes as she shared her eventful night. She wasn't one to hide her true emotions well. Elena felt the rush of blood hit her checks as she shared the details of Damon's lips touching hers. She didn't want Caroline to know how much she really enjoyed his kiss, but it was hard to pretend. It was blissful.

"What are you going to do?" Her voice was low and she waited for Elena to reply, but she had to play out the options aloud. "I mean you could just pretend to be with Damon to win Stefan back. I think it could work, but then this whole kiss…Elena you're really falling into a trap here."

"I know Caroline." She shook her head.

"Do you love Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." Elena stated in a serious tone. "I love him more than anything."

"Then you should listen to Damon, as much as I hate to have to agree with him." There was displeasure in her voice as she said it. "If he still loves you like you believe and he still cares even if it hurts him, he'll find a way back."

Elena sighed. "I just wish I hadn't agreed to do this whole thing with Damon."

"That's a lie." Caroline protested. "I know you love Stefan, but I know when you like a challenge and this one is. And I hate to break it to you Elena, but you already in deeper than you realize."

Her heart was sinking lower into her stomach as she weighed out her options and feelings for the two Salvatore brothers. She wanted Stefan back more than anything and would go to the ends of the earth to have him in her arms, but then there was his brother, Damon. He was cocky, arrogant, and gorgeous with the knack for causing her to become flustered frequently. Damon's persistent attitude got to her easily and his tendencies to be right were what bothered her the most. How could someone so carefree be always right?

"How am I going to do this Caroline?" Elena whispered. "I love Stefan, but I'm falling for Damon."

"Do what you feel is right? Even if it feels wrong." She shrugged.

Time would only tell where she would end up in the Salvatore fight for her love. Thoughts of Katherine, her evil doppelganger and ex-girlfriend to both brothers crossed her mind as she debated the situation. She loved them both, but the end was not what she hoped for herself. Katherine's intentions were selfish and harsh and in the end she only wanted what was best for her and not for Damon or Stefan. They were both left heartbroken and tormented from her twisted ways. She promised herself she would never amount to Katherine's standards. Never.

Hours passed as she sat with Caroline on her bed discussing her thoughts and feelings. The sun was nearly rising as morning dawned on the both of them. Elena grew tired at the sight of her clock on her nightstand and Caroline showed herself out of the house.

As she laid to rest, Elena stared in a trance at the framed photo of her and Stefan taken at the Homecoming football game a year ago. A small smile formed on her face as she thought of happier times and she resisted the thought of shedding a tear. She had to be strong. She had to be positive. She had to do what felt right even if it felt wrong at times. Her lips tingled at the brief thought of Damon's kiss. What was she going to do?

Note: **Short chapter. I wanted to post an update though. Let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	13. Chapter 12: In The Middle

Chapter 12: In The Middle

Down by Jason Walker

.com/embed/JwhTMClm2A0

Soft rock music and the smell of the grilled food filled the local restaurant and bar where Elena found herself trying to hide away from her problems. Her leather bound journal laid open on table as she scratched her thoughts down on paper. Every feeling and thought that popped into her mind she wrote down. This was the only way she was going to be able to release the pressure of confusion as she debated whom her feelings belonged to.

The vibration of her phone from her purse buzzed and she withdrew it to find a text message from Damon. She had been ignoring him all morning since the day before. She wasn't ready to face him. Her talk with Caroline did help a little, but now she was trying to distance herself from Damon and Stefan. She needed room to breath and to think. With them smothering her constantly no wonder she was in a mess.

"Hello, Elena." His voice once soothed her, but now it left her on edge. He held his hands behind his back and he slightly bowed down to her with a snarky grin.

Elena drew in a sharp breath as he caught her off guard. He stood motionless at the end of the table. "Can't you go sit somewhere else and stalk me Stefan?"

"I much rather do it close than from a distance and I'm not stalking you, I'm protecting you." He shook his head.

"And how many times do I have to tell you I don't need your protection," Elena barked.

"I've lost count," Stefan said and took the seat across from her. "You're writing in your journal again?"

"Yes." Elena snatched it and closed it before he could read what she had written. Anger was bubbling inside of her as he stared at her with pleasure. Whether she still truly wanted to be with him or not, she was starting to become extremely annoyed by him. "Stefan, can you please just leave me alone? I'm not going anywhere."

"Elena, you know I can't do that." His voice was firm and he pierced his lips together.

"Right," She rolled her eyes and shoved her journal in her purse. Taking a peek down at her phone, she saw she had a missed call from Damon now. She pushed it down ignoring it and threw her bag over her shoulder. "Well, I have to use the bathroom. I don't think you can go there."

Sliding out of the booth, she set her foot down wrong causing her leg to buckle and she felt her body being flung to the ground. However, it never hit the ground. As she looked up she saw Stefan holding on to her, catching her from her fall. His eyes were mesmerizing and she was forgetting to breathe. Those strong arms that once held her close for real protection and not some compelled protection sent a shock through her veins. Just for that second Elena felt the old Stefan and the light inside of her that burned bright for him light. He was still there even if he was fighting it and couldn't control it.

_Come on, Stefan. Please just turn it off and come back to me, _Elena thought and she raised her body up letting him release his hold on her.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She spoke in a near whisper as she gazed at him. "You caught me?"

His mouth opened as he was about to speak, but it was cut off as the dark silhouette of Damon lurked behind him. Her eyes caught his and he looked hurt. She should have figured he would have come looking for her even if she kept dodging his calls.

"Damon." Stefan stated and turned around.

"Stefan." He mimicked his tone. "Take a break from your Klaus orders. I need to speak with Elena."

"Don't be silly, Damon. You know I am not going to do that." Stefan said. "Whatever you have to say to Elena you can say with me here."

"Actually," Damon took a step forward making sure to close in the gap between them as he spoke. "I don't. I don't take orders from you or anyone else. Elena doesn't need you creeping her out."

"Stop!" Elena yelled. "Do you both hear yourself? You're supposed to be brothers…family."

"Sorry, Elena I just don't like to be told what to do." Damon growled still staring at his brother. "But you do? Don't you Stefan. You liked to be pushed around by big bad daddy Klaus."

If there weren't other people in the restaurant, there would have been a brotherly brawl about to erupt. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. The stress of being around both of them was awful. Stefan was annoying and frustrating because she still felt for him. His compelled self was obnoxious and yet, a small bit of the old him was there. And then there was Damon. He was her partner in crime at times and even more frustrating than Stefan. His tendency to be cruel was something she had a hard time looking past because she saw the good side of him and that was why she had feelings for him too.

"I'm leaving." She sighed, but was caught by Stefan's muscular arm that wouldn't let her go. "Stefan!"

"Where are you going?" He asked and they both finally had their eyes upon her.

"Why should I tell you? Either of you?" Her tone was filled with anger. "You'll find me anyways."

Tugging her arm away, he let go and she nearly ran out of the place. Once outside, she did run. She ran as fast as she could home and almost made it before she grew tired and out of breath. She bent over as she caught her breath and held onto her knees. How had she reached this point in her life? How had she found herself in the middle of the mix? How had she let heart belong to more than one person? The chilling thought of Katherine raced through her head. She would never be Katherine no matter how much she looked like her. No matter if they were related, she would never do what she did to the Salvatore brothers. However, Elena felt sickened by the thought of understanding what Katherine put them through because truthfully she felt like she was letting herself do the same.

**Author's Note:** I am going to start adding music along with the chapters to help set the mood. Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 13: Denial

Chapter 13: Denial

_Song: I Need To Know by Kris Allen_

Emptiness filled the Gilbert home as Elena stepped on to the hardwood floor of the hallway. The silence reminded her of everything and everyone she had lost. She had come to terms that her life was going to be filled with heartbreak and it was up to her to know how to deal with it. Lately, she had been accepting it better even though it wasn't easy.

A creak from above her sent her eyes darting upwards and her heart racing with adrenaline. Sounds like that only meant one thing; a vampire was lurking around the house. She didn't associate anything else with it. It was what she knew. Being cautious to her surroundings, she grabbed a wooden walking stick that once belonged to her grandfather that sat next to the coat rack. Her fingers curled around the beaten wood and she crept up the stairs. Every second dragged on in anticipation of not knowing who was around. Why were they here and what did they want? She feared it might be someone after her that was sent by Klaus.

Her bedroom was at the end of the hallway. She could sense once she stepped foot into her room that she was doomed, but she went toward it anyways. Fear had become a part of her life and she knew how to face it now better than she had before.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind her.

Elena jumped and the walking stick fell from her hand. Letting out a sigh of relief, she saw Damon standing behind her with raised eyebrows. His eyes paced from the stick to her and then he rolled them at her. "You thought I was an intruder?"

"Technically, you are. What are you doing sneaking around the house?" She asked questioning his presence.

"I told you we needed to talk." Damon lowered his voice.

The talk. Elena was trying to avoid the talk with Damon because that meant she would have to not just think about the kiss, but talk about it. She wasn't ready to face the reality of that yet. She still needed time to figure it out. However, Damon wasn't going to let her do that. Turning on her heel, she headed for her bedroom. With a blink of the eye Damon stood before her blocking her path.

"I just want to be alone," Elena told him and shoved her hair behind her ear.

"You're avoiding me." He sang and gave a quick smirk.

"No, I'm just tired." She pushed past him and made it into her bedroom.

"Come on Elena, we need to talk about the other night." Damon stomped his foot and followed after her. She gave him a lingering look. "Do I need to remind you?"

Biting her tongue, she wanted to scream at him to stop. No matter how much she avoided him he would only nag her more about the kiss. The only thing she could do was to get it over with. "What do you want me to say?"

"We kissed Elena. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it the tiniest bit." He said approaching her slowly. "I know you did."

"No!" She shouted and left her mouth gapped open. "I mean I don't know."

Pleasure washed over Damon's face as if he had conquered her and she knew that he was assuming too much already. He couldn't know she enjoyed the kiss. He couldn't know she might possibly feel something for him. Not yet. She wasn't ready to admit it.

"I love Stefan, Damon. I can't give up on him just yet. I'm not ready to." Her head was bowed and she stared helplessly at the floor. "I want you to understand that."

"I see."

He was hurt. Elena did not have to look up to see his face to know that. Her response previously was him hoping she would admit to falling for him, but she couldn't give him that satisfaction. Damon knowing she cared more than she ever had was like putting a target on her forehead. She was only asking for trouble by doing that. And the truth about her not giving up on Stefan was the only way to push him away. As she did slowly look him his eyebrows were droopy and his forehead had creases in it. Damon was pissed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Me too. Just forget our plan." Damon said.

"Damon." Elena pleaded grabbing his arm. "Please don't."

"Why are you so set on denying what we shared? Don't tell me for a moment you didn't forget about him when I kissed you." His voice was steady and strong while his hands were on either side of her shoulders.

Elena left speechless let her mouth quiver as she stared into his icy blue eyes. That feeling that she was denying was there and she was scared out of her mind. When she kissed him her thoughts about Stefan has disappeared for a second because she was so captivated by him. Once again he was right, but she wouldn't let him know he was.

"If you want to fight for him to come back to you, you're going to have to do it on your own because I'm not going to help you do it. Not like this. I deserve better." Damon spoke showing her the anger she had caused him.

"What did you expect? For me to fall in love with you?" Elena asked desperately.

He clenched his jaw tight and shook his head. "Goodbye Elena."

Her hair swirled around her and he was gone.


	15. Chapter 14: Lingering Shadows

Chapter 14: Lingering Shadows

Love Suicide by Tinie Tempah

.com/watch?v=vB-ETnd0bQ8

Images of shadows flashed through dim corridors and Elena felt chilled to the bone at the thought of not knowing who or what these shadows were. The place was unfamiliar and faint whispers met her ears hissing mumbled phrases. Clutching herself as she wrapped her arms around her small torso to protect her from whatever lingered dangerously in the unknown, she tried to cry out. Nothing emerged from her dry mouth and her hand grasped her neck confused by her inability to speak. Two small punctured holes pierced the side of her neck and she quickly withdrew her hand covered in a red warm liquid. She was bleeding. She had been bitten, but by what? Replacing her hand to her damaged neck she applied pressure although it did not do much good. The blood rushed out of her and wounds grew bigger. Her throat collapsed and her legs buckled under the pressure of losing blood. Was this the end? Was this how she would die?

The shadows continued to pursue her presence and suddenly a familiar face greeted her. Klaus. Struggling to scream, to run, to do anything to be away from him she noticed his golden speck eyes flickering with satisfaction as he opened his mouth that was covered in blood and dripped from his fangs. Dark wrinkles creased around his eyes and he hissed loudly at her before he drew back his head and lunged at her throat once more.

Her body jolted forward and her heart nearly was thrown out of her chest. Covered in a cold sweat from head to toe Elena realized she had yet another traumatizing nightmare involving Klaus. Her chest shook violently and her hand stroked her neck to make sure everything was in order. With reality setting in and understanding she was safe, sort of, in her room she began to breathe again. But the dream was too real. It was as if it was foreboding something, something that lingered in the cracks of her own home. Suddenly alarmed Elena grabbed her cell phone that sat on her nightstand. The only person she could trust to protect her despite their constant battle of emotions was Damon. Her fingers fidgeted with the numbers, but she was unsuccessful in her attempt to summon him.

"Hello, Elena."

The phone dropped from her hand and she pressed herself against the headboard of her bed. Stefan stood with his hands in the pocket of his jeans standing at the edge of the bed. His entrance was dramatic and fear of her previous thoughts of her dream danced through her head.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly.

"I've come for you." He said blankly. "Klaus wants you."

Cocking her head to the side, her body shook violently again at the thought of him. Klaus wanted her now? What did he want? Only one thing entered her mind and tears welled up behind her eyes. "No. Stefan I'm not going with you and if you have any ounce of love for me you won't do this."

"I have to Elena. You don't get it. You're love for me means nothing." His voice was so cold. He walked around the edge of her bed taunting her and she inched away from him.

"Stefan, please." She begged him.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose," Stefan suggested.

Judging by her clutch of the blankets she was not going to go willingly. "Fine. We'll do it my way." Much like her dream Stefan's eyes drew dark and wrinkles formed around them. A cackling hiss omitted from his throat and she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Her head flopped downwards a few times before she finally pried her tired eyes open. Physically exhausted she could barely move and even if she wanted to she couldn't. Letting her vision come in more clear she noticed her feet were bounded together in chains along with her hands that were tied behind her back. She jerked with all the energy she could find and the chair shifted. Not only was she unable to move, but also the pulsing ache from her forearm made her cringe. A long needle was plunged into her arm drawing out blood and immediately she felt sick.

"What the hell?" She cried and peered at the dark figure from across the room.

"You see," His voice was like nails on a chalkboard. If you didn't know is demeanor you would think he was an elegant gentleman from across seas, but he was anything but that. "I need to speed up the process of creating by army and the only way to do that is well…I think you get the idea."

"So what are you planning to do, kill me? Drain me of every ounce of my blood?" Elena breathed heavily and gritting her teeth.

"I haven't decided." Klaus danced around her as he drew near. "I could kill you meaning no more Elena and no more worries about the doppelganger." His whispered close to ear and she winced. "But then if I don't have you or you're blood, I can't continue to build my army. So what shall I do with you, the lovely Elena?"

"I rather you kill me and get this over with." She whispered.

He pounced at her placing his hand on either side of the armrests. "Ah, yes you would like that. However, I am not going to let you die. You're too much of a necessity to my lifestyle you see Elena."

She grew weaker by the minute as she felt the blood being sucked out of her. Not daring to glance down at the needle again that made her queasy she closed her eyes. How long would he keep her like this? How far would he let her go before she was close to near death? Right now she felt like it.

"Oh," He raised his voice and walked away from her limp body. "You can thank Stefan for bringing you here. I could have gone to get you myself, but I felt it was much more…appropriate to have Stefan get you. He's been very loyal to me."

Not noticing it before, Stefan stood in the shadow of the room with a deadpan stare. He looked like statue as he stood near the doorframe to the room of wherever she was at. She couldn't tell what sort of emotion he was feeling. A part of him looked mesmerized by the sight of her and another part look horrified at what was going on. The tears from before were forming and her jaw quivered. How could he stand there and watch her be in this state of helplessness? Was there really no hope in him? At the moment she was confirming her thoughts about him. She despised him, loathed him for bringing her here even if he couldn't control it. Wasn't love supposed to beat all odds? Wasn't it supposed to conquer anything? Clearly, it couldn't.

"At this rate you're going to suck me dry, Klaus." Elena fidgeted in her seat and her hair fell in front of her face.

"You're almost done love." He assured her. "Anyways, I think Stefan here would like a taste. Don't you Stefan?"

His eyes did not flicker at the mention of Klaus' offer. However, his lower part of his jaw did stiffen and she observed his lust or dissatisfaction of the thought. She closed her eyes for a moment to let a tear drip down her cheek and she prayed Stefan wouldn't do, as Klaus wanted of him. He was better than that, but now she wasn't sure.

"Come on, you know you lust for her blood." Klaus hissed at him and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Just a small taste, we can't drain her of course."

Stefan's eyes transformed and the pleasure on Klaus's face was disgusting. She was slowly fading and soon her eyes were growing heavy. Her death sentence was sure at any moment especially if Stefan fed on her. There was no way he could just have a taste. He was a ripper and he couldn't control his urge to feed. Before she passed out from the lack of blood flowing through her veins the last vision she witnessed was two shadows coming at her and then everything went black. The deepest black you could possibly imagine. And with that she felt nothing.


	16. Chapter 15: Falling Slowly

Chapter 15: Falling Slowly

Darkness surrounded her for merely a moment before a light at the end of the tunnel shined brightly and guided her toward it. So this is what death felt like, a floating path of emptiness and exhaustion? She never imagined it like this, but who really knows what death feels like until there are at its doorstep? Slowly gliding into the beam of life she could hear her name being called out to her. On the other side of the blinding light she hoped more than anything she would see her loved ones that had passed waiting for her and they would be the one calling her name. Even with hope though it was hard to feel and soon she was close enough to the light that a shockwave was sent through her. She was transported to what was dark room where she sat limp and motionless. A dark shadow scurried in front of her and she feared she was far from heaven, but hell.

_Not again, I can't, _she thought to herself as she swayed her head back and forth. As she flickered her eyes open more she began to feel life rush back to her and the dark room was came into as where she found herself before blacking out. The shadow became more defined and soon she realized it was Damon who was saying her name. His eyes drooped in fright and he bent down yanking on the chains that bound her feet. The crack of metal breaking made her cringe and she winced at the sound of it again as he freed her hands.

"Elena, can you hear me?" Damon asked bending down in front of her and he cupped her chin in his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and close still not completely coherent to what was going on, however she knew one thing, she wasn't dead. She was alive.

Raising his arm to his mouth, the tearing sound of skin met her ears faintly and before she could register it Damon placed where he had bitten upon her mouth. "Drink." He demanded her and she barely sucked on his fresh wound. He grasped the back of her head and he pushed his arm closer to her mouth. The taste was awful, but she knew what Damon was doing. He was trying to save her.

After Damon felt she had sufficed enough of his blood he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "I'm so sorry Elena. I'm here," She heard him whisper and without a choice she let everything go black again.

When she awoke this time she felt renewed, but damaged. She had lost a lot of blood and the thought of exerting any energy was not plausible. Turning her head, she found Damon hunched over by the fireplace with a glass of bourbon probably to calm him and cure the cravings. The thought of what happened to her made her frustrated and upset. How could every bad thing possibly find her? Why was she the one thing Klaus needed and why hadn't Stefan fought for her? Instead as she recalled he stood there watching her nearly die and yet he didn't even flinch. A gut-wrenching knot formed in her stomach and she knew her hope for him was gone. Her love still remained, but her hope was gone. She had to give up on him. He wasn't sane and after everything that she just went through he obeyed to Klaus's orders. She wanted to cry.

"How are you feeling?" Damon noticed she was awake and attempting to move slightly. He dashed over to her and pushed her down back to lie on the couch. "No, don't move. You're not strong enough yet."

Tears dropped from her eyes, and she bit her lower lip. "I hate him."

"What?" He asked confused and stroking her hair.

"Stefan, I hate him." She whispered and let another tear fall.

"Shhh," He hushed her trying to calm her down.

"No, Damon." Elena shook her head. "He just stood there and watched me. He brought me to him. He wanted me to suffer."

Not knowing how to respond Damon just gave her an apologetic look. He continued to stroke her hair and she gently touched his arm. "Don't leave me." She pleaded.

"I wouldn't dare." His voice was soothing and with his free hand not stroking her hair, he held her delicate pale hand tightly. The touch of his chilled skin felt good against her discomforting warmth.

"I have to give up." Nearly in a whisper she spoke and let another tear drop. "I have to give up on him, Damon. He's not coming back."

"I know. We've lost him." Damon soft spoken squeezed her hand.

The flame that burned bright for Stefan quickly dwindled and Elena felt the heartache overwhelm her emotions. The tears came more frequent and her body shook with pain and hurt. Damon rose her carefully positioning himself behind her so she could cry into his chest. Leaving his shirt wet, she placed her hand on his shoulder gripping it letting herself sob loudly. Through her watery gaze she peered up at him and swore she saw his eyes well up with tears too. Sadness was a rare emotion for him to show and she stared waiting for the first tear to drop.

Sniffling, Damon blinked his eyes not letting his emotions fall. "You need to rest, Elena."

"No," She gripped his shoulder as he tried to move. "Stay…with me. I don't want to be alone."

He wrapped his strong arms around her and she barely curled up next to him. Her sobbing slowed and she let herself reflect. With Stefan gone, she felt empty. She would give anything to have him back to normal even if it meant she had to give up on their romance. She just wanted him back because not only was she not whole without the one person who bettered her life after so much tragedy, but also she knew Damon wasn't whole either. It was his brother; family that he was missing and she knew how that felt.

As she drifted off into thoughts of sorrow and memories of the old Stefan, she let the blackness swallow her and she was asleep. It did not comfort her as she dreamt of the scene of horror over and over again, but as she awoke she found a closed eye Damon next to her. Her head was resting on his lap and a blank had been drawn over to keep her warm. She finally was beginning to regain strength and with the peaceful state Damon seemed to be in resting his head back on the couch she did not move. Staring up at him, he was almost angelic even though she knew he was anything but that.

In that moment as she laid across the couch and found comfort resting upon him, something ignited inside of her. Her chest convulsed slightly and she gasped. She knew this feeling and she feared it. A swirling of revelation stirred around in the pit of her stomach and she closed her eyes tight before she opened them again to stare back up at the sight of Damon. _She was falling for him._


	17. Chapter 16: Two Hearts

Chapter 16: Two Hearts

Song: Can't Go Back by Rosi Golan

.com/watch?v=8OSo6G1rkrg

_Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak…sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go._

Reality awoke a sleeping Elena as she curled up in the bed Damon had offered her as her own in the Salvatore home. She rolled on to her back examining the dark shadowed room and the minor details it possessed. The struggle of knowing parts of the room may belong to Stefan broke her heart. His lost soul still was still strong on her mind even though she knew she had to give up on him even if deep down she didn't want to. It was the right thing to do. Torturing herself over him would only lead to even more heartache if that was even possible considering she already felt the unbearable pain of him fading away.

_No,_ she stopped herself mid-thought as she realized she was drifting into memories she did not want to dwell on. Happy memories that would only make it harder for her to move on. Giving up wasn't an easy decision, but she knew it would only maker her stronger and if Stefan did find his way back she wouldn't be completely crushed. He always encouraged her finding strength in herself and she knew somewhere behind the mask he couldn't tear off he would be happy for her. The thought of pleasing Stefan made her smile and she closed her eyes tight. Elena counted to three letting herself think of Stefan only for a brief moment longer and then let the thought evaporate.

"How are you feeling?" Damon's voice came from the doorway and she turned her head toward him. He leaned against the sturdy wooden frame dressed in a navy blue dress shirt that was not tucked into his black jeans.

"Better," she replied. Her feelings for him were still undetermined.

Did she care for him? Yes.

Was she grateful of him? Yes.

Was she falling for him? Yes.

Did she want to explore her feelings? She still wasn't sure about that question.

"You look better. The color has finally come back to your face." He said giving her a weak smile and walked slowly into the room keeping his distance from where she laid.

"Thank you Damon." Elena exclaimed in a soft tone. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately, but I really do appreciate you being here for me. I want you to know that."

"I know," he said and took another step closer.

"And I want to push all the bad stuff behind us. I want to a fresh start." She spoke more firmly keeping her gaze on him heavily. His stare was not as intense like it usually was when it was just him and her.

"Okay." He agreed.

Reaching out for his hand, Elena gripped it and he stared down in shock at her touch. He eased himself on to the bed and she tucked her hair behind her ears. "I mean it. The only way I am going to move on and be able to keep it together is if you're here."

"Elena, I don't want to be just a distraction." His voice was cold.

"I never said that." She shook her head. "Damon…"

"You don't have to say it, its just implied." Damon sighed. "Look Elena, I know this isn't easy for you, but I don't want to be the person you only need when times get tough."

Confused, Elena felt the invisible knife in her heart twist causing unnecessary pain. His words were coming out of left field and she let go of his hand.

"Damon, I need you. I need you because you're my friend," she spoke quickly letting the words escape her dry lips. "And despite everything I care about you."

This time as his eyes met hers she saw him. She saw the Damon she had grown to become fond of. The part of him she knew she was undeniably falling for and she swallowed hard knowing inside she was uneasy from the way he was looking at her.

"Elena," His face became constricted and he grabbed her hand again causing an electric current pulse through her veins. "I promise to protect you and when all said is done, I hope…" He paused searching for what he was about to say. Hesitating, Elena wondered if he was second-guessing what he was going to say. "I hope you find what you're looking for, whatever that is."

On the surface Elena heard Damon and smiled graciously back at him, but underneath the surface she knew what he meant. His deep affection for her was keeping him from wanting to step in with his brother gone and sweep her off her feet. It was killing him not being able to express how much he really did care for her and Elena felt a twinge of pain. She wasn't ready for him to know she was possibly falling for him. It was too early to tell and jumping into a situation with him was risky. Her feelings for Stefan had not completely faded yet and with them still reappearing at moments notice she was too much of an emotional wreck to handle it. The "Damon situation" would have to be dealt with as each day came.

Releasing her hand, Damon stretched his arm out and stroked her hair. "You should probably rest."

"I think I've done enough resting." She protested. "And I probably should go home."

"No, you're not going anywhere by yourself." He insisted and dropped his hand to the side and stood up. "I'm serious."

"Damon, I can't stay here."

He leaned down and stared intensely into her eyes. Elena's breath hitched and she feared he was trying to compel her. "You're staying here. End of story."

"You can't compel me," she said twisting her fingers in the vervain necklace Stefan has given her.

"I'm not compelling you." Damon wrinkled his forehead and drew away from her. "After everything you've been through I would you would be smarter than to venture out on your own. However, I know you and you're bound to do something _stupid._"

Knowing she should be offended by his remark, Elena took the pillow from the bed and tossed it at him. "Hey!"

"Am I wrong?" He asked raising his hands in the air.

"Well, I'm not staying her forever. I have to go back home at some point." She crossed her arms and demanded.

"And I'll escort you." He gave her his famous smirk.

"Fine." Elena rolled her eyes at him.

As Damon turned on his heel to leave the room, he paused and sarcastically stated, "And don't get any wise ideas to sneak out. I'll know." Elena watched him depart and she fell back on the bed. He was right, once again. She couldn't trust herself being on her own. What if Stefan returned? What if Klaus wanted to almost nearly kill her again? There was no way she would have a chance against either of them. She was lucky to have Damon who willingly wanted to be at her side to make sure what happened only a day before to not happen again.

This new journey without Stefan wasn't going to be an easy one. Her heart was already stepped on too many times, she couldn't afford for it to happen again. However, as she faced new challenges she knew working closely with Damon was involving not only her heart, but his too. She just hoped along the way that neither of their hearts would get broken.

**Author's Note:** Don't forget to check out my new story, Fifty Shades of Salvatore (Link: .net/s/8102753/1/bFifty_b_bShades_b_of_bSalvatore_b)


	18. Chapter 17: Hybrid

Chapter 17: Hybrid

The duffel bag that hung off Elena's fragile shoulder fell to the ground with a thud. She paced over to the nightstand and switched on the dusty lamp to give the room a less doom and gloom feel. The maroon curtains that were draped on either side of the four pillar bed were stiff and she yanked them back letting the natural daylight creep in giving the room she now called hers life. Since Damon had insisted on her staying safe and realizing she no longer wanted to return to an empty home, she had unofficially moved into the Salvatore house. Hours prior Damon escorted her home to gather clothes and a few personal items to get her by for a while until all the hype and hysteria died down.

As she spun around to take in the room she had spent many nights in before, she felt relaxed. She felt safe.

An aged painting of the battle of Mystic Falls during the Civil War era hung next to the closet she was newly discovering. She slowly walked toward it gazing at its sight wondering how she never had noticed before. There were many objects in the rather large room she had never given any consideration until now. The entire Salvatore home was sort of a like a museum with the random artifacts lying around collected from over the years.

Elena still mesmerized by the timeless painting she reached up to feel the texture of the painted canvas. She was intrigued to know that the painting most likely originated from the Civil War. As her fingers were inches away from it, her elbow came in contact with the dresser sending the frame that sat upon it crashing to the floor.

"Shoot." Elena cursed hoping she did not break it and bent down to pick it up.

Thankfully, the frame was not damaged and nor was the photo. Her eyes squinted at the black and white photo that had yellowed from over time and she gradually took a seat on the floor. Examining the photo before her, she brushed her thumb over a human Stefan Salvatore. She was holding an old family photo and the sight of a barely smiling and once young Stefan made her eyes sting. He was handsome in his suit standing next to his beautiful mother, who sat down properly in a chair in front of him. They had the same eyes she carefully noticed and she felt her eyes begin to swell with water.

She missed him.

Taking in a breath and letting it bother her for only a moment, she regained herself and the tears subsided. She looked at the photo again, but this time her eyes were drawn to Damon. His grey tweed suit and cap to match made her smirk knowing he was a military man at one point. He stood next to his father, who had the most serious look to him. No one really smiled during that time she noticed, but she could see Damon's smirk shining through a bit. Her saddened mood was being lifted as she took in his appearance.

She rose from the ground with the photo still in her hand and she replaced it in its proper spot. Wiping her hands on her jeans, she decided to wash her hands and went to the conjoining bathroom. The water was cold and she waited for it to warm up before she stuck her hands under the running faucet again. Once she felt clean, she returned to her room to find Damon lying in her bed in his usual position; one arm behind his head while the other rested on his chest.

"Can't you knock?" Elena asked stopping for a moment and then went to her duffel bag.

"My house." He exclaimed.

"My room, remember." She gave him a look of disapproval and as she turned and bent down to pick up her bag she smiled to herself. He was back to his usual self with his snarky comments.

"Still my house." He said sitting up and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well, I need to unpack since I'm staying here now." Elena murmured.

Damon peered his eyes at her and let the corner of his lips curl up into a sassy smirk. "Oh, I'll watch."

"Don't you have better things to do?" She questioned him and threw her duffel on the bed. "Like finding a way to stop Klaus?"

"I need a break. I've been doing that all day." Damon rolled his eyes and made a face.

"And?"

She was curious to know what Damon found considering every plan they've had to defeat Klaus had come to a dead end. Tossing her hair up into a ponytail she waited for him to tell her, but as she looked at him his face went from playful to serious. Almost a look of fear glazed in his eyes and suddenly the fear tingled around her. Damon flew from the bed and past her. Every thing happened so fast she was having a hard time comprehending, but she could tell something wasn't right and she confirmed that thought as Damon came hurling back towards the bed by a large, muscular, dark skinned man huffing in the door way.

"Elena!" Damon yelled.

Paralyzed, Elena shook with fear at the sight of the man. His eyes wrinkled and two sharp teeth protruded from his open mouth. He let out a hissing noise that sent horrid memories of Stefan at her bedside before he took her to Klaus.

"No!" Damon yelled again and threw himself at the man, whom Elena learned was now a vampire. However, he was much stronger than him and Damon was sent crashing to the floor.

His body sent the room shaking and the picture frame of the Salvatore family fell to the ground this time cracking upon impact. Elena still unsure what to do or why she couldn't move screamed as the man came rushing toward her. He was lunging for her neck and she closed her eyes preparing herself for the pain, but it never came. Damon was back up on his feet and this time he finally sent the intimidating vampire man across the room letting his body collide with a small table. It broke into a million pieces sending shards of wood flying everywhere.

"Elena, run!" His voice was panicked and he reached for a sharp piece of wood. Elena watched, as she knew he was going to drive it through the vampire man's heart.

With both his hands gripped around the makeshift wooden stake and plunged into the chest of the man and he gasped. Relief only set in for a moment as Elena thought the battle was over, but as Damon hovered over his body the man continued to stay alive and took the stake in his hand and pulled it out with great force. He was even angrier than he was before and he pushed Damon causing him to hit the wall and nearly knocking him out. Finally, Elena felt her feet unglue from the floor and she ran. She ran and darted through the hallway making it to the staircase before she realized she was trapped again. He grinned at her and his face transformed again, however his eyes were a shade of gold and they did not wrinkle.

_He's a hybrid,_ she screamed to herself and she was truly scared now. He was half vampire, half werewolf. The fright of Damon being bitten scared her and she prayed he wasn't. So who was this hybrid? He had to be one of Klaus's sent after her. They were assigned to do his dirty work now. Klaus was already using her blood to his advantage.

She tried to turn the other way to run back up the stairs, but the hybrid of a man swirled around her no looking down at her hungrily.

This was it.

His large body lunged at her and she closed her eyes again hoping that it would quick and painless. A sharp slashing sound met her ears and as she opened them to see the head of the hybrid soaring off the body of the man. The disconnection has a messy one and his large, now harmless body mass thudded on the stairs. The head hit the ground and rolled hauntingly down the staircase until it stopped. Pressed up against the wall, Elena let out staggered breaths. She slowly turned her head to see Damon standing at the top of the stairs with an ax and his eyes were wild as he gazed down at the sight of the decapitated head.

This wasn't happening. Not again. Elena felt the tears coming, but she forced them back. She couldn't cry every time something like this happened. She had to be strong. She had to face fear. She had to face Klaus.

"Elena," Damon breathlessly spoke and dropped the ax.

She rushed up the stairs avoiding the dead body that laid helplessly and slightly twitching. Once at the top of the stairs, she fell into him and he locked his arms around her. In his arms she felt safe and as she looked up at him for the first time she felt the urge to kiss him.

**Author's Note:** Do you think Elena will kiss him for saving her life once again? Leave your comments.


	19. Chapter 18: Uncertainty

**Chapter 18: Uncertainty**

"Are you okay?" Damon asked still holding her, but pushing her arm length apart.

"Honestly, no." She responded still catching a glimpse of the dismembered hybrid body only feet away.

"Did he hurt you at all?" He scanned her from head to toe making sure there were no bite marks or any sort of injury made to her.

"Physically, I'm fine." Elena sighed. "Emotionally, no. How did you know how to kill him?"

He let go of her as her eyes fell to his hands that hung at his side now. She wanted to still be held by him or maybe she just wanted to be held. Elena shivered still replaying the scene of events in her head knowing she was a target.

"I found some old journals with stuff about if vampires and werewolves were to become one. If they were to mix, become a hybrid. I'm glad I read that or otherwise we both be dead right now."

"Me too." She agreed and rubbed her arm tearing her eyes away once again from the bloody mess. Damon let out a low growl showing his frustration with the situation. On the side of his head as he turned, she noticed his hair glistened with dark red blood. "Damon, you're hurt."

"What?" Damon examined himself and she grabbed his chin and tilted his head to the side. Barely touching the wound she realized it wasn't as bad as it seemed. She forgot that vampires healed quickly and soon the wound was gone.

Her hand slid from his head to his shoulder and the one touching his chin dropped. The urge was back again to kiss him, but she resisted. It would be inappropriate and even though her body was telling her go, her mind was telling her no. She couldn't kiss him, not when she still loved Stefan.

Damon grasped her hand on his shoulder holding it in his and he lowered his voice saying, "I'll clean this up. You need to rest."

Not saying a word in return, she nodded her head and Damon let go of her hand. Pain dwindled from his stare and he rolled up his sleeves of his now ripped shirt. With one swift motion he scooped up the body and carried it down the stairs.

Elena walked down the hallway back to her new room as he disposed of the body. As she entered, it was a mess. The bedspread had been torn and was now hanging while the table that once sat by the window was nothing more than a pile of wood scraps. The picture frame of the Salvatore family left shards of glass scattered and Elena quickly picked it up. A huge crack went down the middle perfectly separating Damon and Stefan in the photo. It was ironic and yet symbolic. Elena's heart ached. She fell to the ground leaning up against the bedpost and hugged the mangled photo to her chest. Her eyes were swelling up with tears, but she forced herself not to cry. She couldn't cry over everything that didn't go right in her life. The only way she was going to get through this was by being tough.

Looking around the room, her things were scattered. The memory of almost being killed lingered and she knew she couldn't stay in here. She didn't want to be alone. Being tough was one thing, but defending herself against a supernatural power monster was asking for failure. She was human and she had minimal skills in keeping herself safe.

"Come on." Damon's voice made her jump as he stared at the scene of the crime. She was still clutching the photo and set it down. "I'll gather your things."

"I can't stay in here Damon." She spoke shaking with every word.

"I know." He replied and shoved her discarded clothes into the duffel bag.

Not sure where Damon was going to stash her for the night, she followed closely behind. Easily, there were plenty of other rooms Elena could temporarily inhabit, but Damon had other plans. Walking past all the empty rooms filled with beds and passing Stefan's room that she didn't even bother looking into she halted at the entry way to Damon's room.

"You want me to stay in your room?" She asked as he continued to walk in and threw the bag to the ground. "With you?"

Spinning around, Damon sarcastically remarked, "Would you rather be alone?"

Her answer was no and she shook her head. Never being or even seeing Damon's room before was exciting. What she had pictured in her head did not meet what was in front of her. In fact, she honestly never had the desire to see Damon's room until now. It was very similar to Stefan's room, but brighter. All the curtains were drawn open and paintings filled the walls. The faint smell of cologne floated around his room. It was warm and inviting. His room was very different from his personality.

"Admiring are we?" Damon asked as he looked around the room.

"I just…you like art?" She pointed to a large painting that hung behind his bed.

"I've been around a long time, you find hobbies to preoccupy your time." He remarked and took a seat in a rather large chair that was placed in the corner.

Her wandering eyes explored every crevice of his room and once she felt she had taken in the sight of it, she looked to Damon. What she saw was a man consumed by anger, stress, and sadness. Elena knew Damon could feel when he allowed it, but it was rare when he did. It was also rare when he showed it.

"Thank you," she said stepping toward him and resting on one of the bedposts.

"For what?" He asked leaning back in the chair.

"For saving my life. For everything." Elena sighed. "I know I haven't been the easiest person especially when it…"

She stopped. She knew what she wanted to say, but out loud she feared hearing it. Damon was holding on to where she left off and he pushed his eyebrows together.

"When it comes to us." She finished and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well," Damon smirked and abruptly got up. "I'm going to make sure the house hybrid proof. Make yourself at home."

He scooted pass her and Elena cranked her neck to watch him leave his room. The subject of them was touchy and something was balling up inside of her at the thought it. She was suppressing any possible feeling she might have for Damon and it was fight to surface. It was too soon to let it be embraced and yet deep down she knew it was going to torture her.

As night surfaced, Elena rustled through her duffel bag and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for bed. Damon still was scouring the house making sure she was safe. With the fear of anything lurking around without her knowing, Elena remained in Damon's room where she felt protected.

Once changed, Elena threw her hair up and walked out the bathroom. The room was empty and her eyes fell on the bed. Something unsettled in her, as she knew she would have to sleep in it. Walking toward the neatly made bed, she tugged on comforter and sheets. The now inviting space she had stripped away was making her feel even more uneasy, but as she crawled into Damon's bed alone she sunk into it. His bed was comfy allowing her tense muscles to relax. She pulled the blankets of her body and up to her chest. Resting back on the feather pillows, she looked to the door.

"All secure." Damon said staring at her in his bed.

Suddenly, her skin crawled with uncertainty. By the judgment in his eyes she wasn't sure if he wanted her out of his bed or if he wanted to climb in with her. Elena smiled back at him and rolled over. He slowly approached the bed and sat down on it.

"Do you think there are more of them?" Elena asked regarding the hybrids Klaus was in the process of creating.

"I'm sure." He sighed and kicked off his shoes. "Klaus wants you dead and killing one them is only going to piss him off more."

The thud of his shoes hitting the floor gestured to her that Damon was going to join her. She examined him as he laid down next to her not climbing under the blankets and looked up to the ceiling.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Damon barked.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned him.

"Doing what?" He glanced over and continued to gaze upward.

"Why are protecting me?"

He pondered his thought and then replied, "Would you rather I not."

"No," Elena whispered. "I just don't get why you care so much."

"I care because I love you Elena." Damon snarled and turned his head to face her.

Those three powerful words hit her like a ton of bricks. It was not the answer she was expecting and she was left speechless. She knew Damon cared for her, but she wasn't aware he felt that strongly for her.

"I know you don't feel the same way. I know you love Stefan." He spoke in a more even tone and paused for a moment. "I just want you to know that. No matter what you do end up feeling for me, I will always care for you. Always."

He turned and reached over to his nightstand. Turning off the lamp, the room went dark. Elena could not see his face and she only heard him breathing. She didn't know how to respond to him. This side that was vulnerable and somewhat sweet side of him was what made her fall for him without hesitation. The fear of having feelings for Damon were setting in and she quickly rolled over to face away from him.

The uncertainty of her situation was going to get the best of her.


	20. Chapter 19: Giving In

**Chapter 19: Giving In**

_His magnetic pull forced her toward him. Everything was dark, but she knew Stefan was close. He was next to her and she rolled over to place her tired head on his chest. The sensation of being with him filled her heart. Stefan was back and the happiness rushed through her. The nightmare was over._

_Oh, Stefan. How she had missed him. She knew through all the compulsion and the bloodlust rampages that Klaus forced upon him, he would find his way back. Humanity had never left Stefan and Elena beamed with happiness knowing she had been right all along. Never giving up on hope had really been worth it in the end._

_Stefan was here and she was home._

"Rise and shine sleepyhead." Damon's voice cooed to her.

Elena opened her tired eyes and felt the soft material of his cotton shirt underneath her face and hand. Becoming aware of where she was and what she was doing, she shot up and placed her hand to her forehead. Her dream about Stefan left her disappointed. The reality of the situation was she was resting her head upon Damon's chest as if it was a natural reaction to do so. He looked pleased with her cuddling up next to him and she shook her head.

"Damon!" She growled.

A perfect dream, a perfect memory had been interrupted by the truth. Disappointment rushed through her as she settled back into reality and knowing the fond moment with Stefan was gone. If only she could live within in her dreams then she would be truly happy.

"You rolled on top of me," he said with hidden joy in his voice.

She had to stop doing this to herself. Her sudden attraction to Damon was lurking forward into something she wasn't ready to begin. Why was she being so foolish around him? Why was she putting her guard down? Her love for Stefan had not vanished completely and the thought of possibly having feelings for another man, especially his brother bothered her more than ever. This was so wrong.

"Any word of when and where Stefan might show up?" Elena asked curling herself up into a ball. Just the thought of him made her angry, frustrated, and sad.

"No." He replied dully. "And I really don't care. Ripper Stefan and his good old buddy Klaus can stay far, far away for all I care."

Elena rested her cheek on her knee and looked hopelessly off into nothing. "Is this how you felt with Katherine?" She knew bring up the topic of once ex-girlfriend and her without a doubt look a like would create some tension, but she had to know.

"I'm sorry." He responded seeming struck by something hard considering her question was straight out of left field.

"I mean, when you found out the ugly truth about Katherine. Is this how you felt?" Elena attempted to explain her questioning. "When someone you love betrays you."

The sound of Damon clearing his throat and the expression of rekindling his painful past swept across his face momentarily. She wasn't sure if she was going to get a direct or even truthful answer out of him, but she figured she probe him. The feeling of betrayal was fresh within her and she just wanted to be able to related in some way.

"Well, for one thing I never loved Katherine," Damon snarled.

"That's not true, Damon." She protested and was met with a firm line of anger across his forehead. The sense of him wanting to end the conversation was apparent, but Elena knew she had to proceed. "You felt something for her."

"What I felt for Katherine was nothing but a lie. She compelled me to be in love with her, so you're wrong Elena. I never loved her." He argued and rolled off the bed. "Can we not dwell on the past?"

His reaction was exactly what she expected. He was dodging her question and the Katherine topic. To be honest, she didn't particularly like talking about her either considering she was her, Elena in another form from another time and had countlessly tried to kill her on multiple occasions.

All she really wanted from the unnerving conversation starter was to vent about Stefan. About how much she still loved him, but yet loathed him because had had hurt her in so many ways. The fact that he kept pushing her away when all she wanted was to help him and give him the love that she undeniably carried for him as some kind of hope. Then there was him biting her. Dark images and thoughts popped into her delicate mind at the thought of him lunging for her neck again. He wasn't the first to take a bite of her that she knew and cared about. Damon had done so and so had a few others that Elena considered friends, acquaintances. However, the fact that he was her one true epic love and he had no problem preying on her whether Klaus told him to or not was what killed her the most. The pain of someone you love not even giving an ounce of fight in them to do something they know is wrong made her want to scream and lash out. She wanted nothing more than to show Stefan how much he had hurt her, but it was no use. He was emotionless. His humanity was gone. Even if she acted out he wouldn't care and that was what left her empty inside.

Returning to the bed, Damon reached for her hand and began to caress it. Elena's breath hitched at his touch and peered at him with fright. "Stop Damon." She retreated her hand from his and flung herself from the bed.

"All you talk about is how much Stefan hurt you," his voice was low, but it began to rise as he spoke. "And it kills me, Elena. It kills me to see what my brother has done to you, but I can't help what I feel inside."

"Don't." Elena spat. "I can't do this Damon. I'm weak and vulnerable and God knows what I might do right now."

"I see it in your eyes. I see how hurt you are when think about him and when talk about him. But," Damon spoke with hesitation and stood up from the bed leaving the mattress separating them. "I also see when its just you and me, how relaxed you are. I see that you might actually feel something."

Overwhelming and distraught, Elena paced debating whether she should scream at Damon and tell him how wrong he was or give in and admit to what she was feeling. His sudden burst of confession time was a bit much, but then again she brought it upon herself. Laying out their emotions and thoughts was bound to bring upon their relationship talk. She just wished it didn't have to be so heated.

"I still love him, Damon." She whispered and wrapped her arms around her body. "I can't."

"You can't or you don't want to." Damon pressured the answer, the truth out of her.

Her breath was uneasy and something low in her stomach was swirling up making her feel unbalanced. Him pressuring for her to speak or to take action was eating her alive. She was fighting to stay in place. She was holding her ground so tightly that it was beginning to crack underneath waiting for her to slip. Was this it? Was this her time to finally slip into the abyss called Damon?

"Elena," He called out and her eyes rose up to meet his.

A force pushed her body forward. Some imaginary force was throwing her across the mattress and at Damon, who looked startled at her as she flung her slim arms around his neck and placed her lips upon his. Stumbling upon impact, Damon steadied the both of them as he coiled his arm around her waist and grasped the back of her head. It was like a drunken blackout as she moved her lips on his fast and needy. She didn't feel in control of her actions and yet, she didn't care. This was something she needed to do. She needed to explore it before she would never get the chance again and right now seemed like the perfect time to do so.

Standing in the moment freeing herself from thoughts of Stefan, she set her mind on Damon. She concentrated on his wet and soft lips. The texture of his hair as it grazed upon her hand that twisted itself in it. The feel of his body and how every inch of him was sculpted to perfection. He smelled good too. A scent that was familiar and comforting. Elena couldn't stop herself now if she wanted to.

**Author's Note:** This was long overdue. I am going to try to update this story more often when I can. Please leave me some reviews.


	21. Chapter 20: Two Hearts

**Chapter 20: Two Hearts**

The floor was cold as her bare feet delicately pressed against it. She tip toed to her bag sprawled out on the opposite side of the room and she rummaged through it quietly. Looking back over her shoulder, a shirtless and peaceful Damon slept in his messy bed. Her chest felt heavy and her mouth grew dry as her tortured soul danced back and forth between emotions. The floorboard below her foot creaked as she stood up and snuck into the bathroom. She glanced over once more at Damon, whom was either passed out or pretending to not notice her sneaking around his room.

Once closed away from him and his smothering atmosphere, she splashed ice cold water upon her face. As she looked at her reflection, she felt sick to see the girl staring back at her. Who was she? The Elena Gilbert she knew didn't toy with emotions like this. She wasn't the type to love one person and feel something for someone else. It was almost like she was taking the place of her hated, blood-sucking ancestor, Katherine.

_You can love them both, you know? I did_, her haunted voice echoed in her head as she recalled a heated conversation she once had with her. The few times she had her run in with Katherine they always left her angry or confused or loathing.

"Breathe." She whispered to herself.

Her heart was torn in two different directions after what had just unfolded.

Hours before she found herself lunging at Damon filled with hated lust and passionate kisses. Their endless make out session was nothing more than that. She couldn't render the idea of going further with him even if her body was saying otherwise. It was too sudden and basically forbidden. She already had slept with his brother. She wasn't about to let herself get that carried away in the moment. Although, scattered images of discarding shirts and heated skin pressing up against one another sent shivers throughout her body.

Their passion and consumption for one another was undeniably incredible, but was that all it was? Her feelings for Damon were there and she had finally released any tension with him when it came to attraction, but now she was left even more confused. Did this mean she was over Stefan? Did that question even need to be asked? Of course she wasn't over him, otherwise why would she be hiding in a bathroom trying to escape her mixed emotions?

What she needed was to lay off the Salvatore brothers for a while. She needed to get away from all of this, but she knew she couldn't really. The oldest vampire of time was after her and her blood. He wasn't going to just let her take a break because she needed it. Being drained again almost dry seemed feasible if she was going to continue to feel like this.

"Elena?" Damon's voice called out from the bedroom.

She gritted her teeth together at the sound of him calling her name. "Bathroom." She called out and in response she heard the doorknob rattle and it opened a crack.

"Every thing alright?" He asked avoiding the temptation to look inside.

"Yes." Elena lied and pushed back her hair. "I'll be out in a second."

The door closed and she tugged on her t-shirt covering her body. Her legs were bare and the shirt hung just low enough that her boy cut underwear was poking out. She didn't want to return back into the room only wearing this. She wished she had grabbed a pair of her shorts while looking through her bag, but now there was nothing she could do.

Returning her gaze upon the girl in the mirror, she shook her head and splashed the cold water on her face one last time. The thought of running away was so tempting at the moment, but she would never be able to pull it off. Not with eyes and ears on her constantly. What she wanted was to go back home even though that was out of the question.

Elena opened the bathroom door slowly and peeked out. His arm was behind his head propping him up as his eyes went from the wall to her. She avoided eye contact instantly and went back to her bag and found a pair of shorts. The awkward conversation the morning after almost hooking up with anyone was trembling, but this one was even worse. She knew he was studying her with her back turned to him. She feared Damon would assume she had switched sides permanently and now was going to crawl back in bed with him. She had to be honest even if it hurt.

"We can't do that again." She broke the silence.

"Come on. We kissed…a lot." Damon's voice sounded playful. "No harm done."

"I'm serious, Damon," Elena barked.

"This is where you tell me you're not over Stefan and that you've betrayed him." He looked pissed and unforgiving. "Save it then."

"Damon." She sighed and felt her stomach twisting into knots.

"It's always going to be Stefan." Damon murmured glancing away from her and swiftly removing himself from his position on the bed.

Whether he would admit to it or not, she was continuously bringing him down a notch. One moment she was fleeing from him and into the arms of Stefan and the next she was throwing herself and her body his way. She knew her sudden actions had caused confusion for the both of them, especially him, but she was torn. She did love each Salvatore brother, however she was only _in love _with one…or so she was.

"Maybe it's best if I just go." Elena said shoving her belongings into her bag and tossed it on her shoulder. Her hair danced around her shoulders as she felt Damon move quickly behind her. She didn't want to have to face him, not this close, but she had to.

"You are not leaving this house. Got it." He growled at her leaving all the tension in his face to boil. "What do you not understand about hybrids and you ending up dead?"

"I can't stay here," she argued. "Not after…"

His face contorted into pain and anger. "That's not what I meant." She immediately tried to save herself. The assumptions swarmed him and she knew he was in a rage. A night of passion and finally being with her turned into distance and fleeing had him resorting to his old self. She knew the caring, kind side of him was retreating.

"Oh I got it Elena." He gritted his teeth taking a step closer. There was little air to breathe and she felt like she was suffocating. "Last night was nothing more than a desperate plea. You really fooled me."

"That's not what I was doing." She responded in such haste.

"Then what was it? This whole charade of pretending has gone to a whole another level with you." His voice was deep and it continued to rise with resentment. "Hate to break it to you Elena but Stefan isn't here to see your little attempt to make him jealous. Whatever you think or feel…forget it."

"Damon." Weakness filled her voice and she reached out to him. He turned his shoulder away and bowed his head. His eyes were small and his jaw was clenched. His chest heaved up and down as if he was fuming. She had really hurt him.

"Just go!" He spoke quick and firmly.

"But I thought," Elena began shaking her head.

"Go! That's what you want." Damon interrupted her.

Left speechless, she took a moment to stare at him. He was hyped up and ready to pounce at the anything she was about to say. Why did her heart have to be torn between him and Stefan? Why did she have to let her curiosity overcome her like this? Why couldn't she just move on from both of them and live her life? She couldn't. She was so wrapped up in their world and she didn't know how to escape it. Maybe fleeing was her best option anyways.

She slipped on her shoes, tugged on her bag, and ran past him. Water glossed her eyes as she made her way down the stairs. The thought of returning home was too depressing knowing she would be alone and vulnerable. Maybe Caroline's would be safer even though she knew none of her thoughts or emotions could be hidden there. Caroline would pry everything out of her until she was left dry.

Reaching the front door, she paused. The sound of breaking glass from upstairs signaled how well Damon was taking the moment. She considered the thought of returning back to him, but knew it was best to let him be.

The sun was shining brightly as she stepped outside. She dug for her keys and scurried her way to her car. A cool breeze washed over her bare skin and she shivered. As her car beeped as she hit the unlock button, a strong arm crushed her and her feet rose from the ground. A high-pitched scream escaped her as she felt two sharp fangs plunge into her neck. Her body shook as she became helpless and weak. The disgusting animalistic sounds coming from her attacker echoed in her ear. Her blood was being drawn rapidly and she grew limp. The arm around her chest squeezed tighter and the cracking of one of her ribs sent instant pain through her. She gasped and held her now broken rib. Whoever was attacking her wanted her dead or severely damaged.

Just as she thought she was doomed, her attacker was knocked back leaving her to fall to the ground. Something else cracked inside of her as she laid on the cold ground in searing pain. Grunting and hissing came from a few feet above. Her vision was blurry, but she saw two figures fighting. The struggle between them went on only for seconds before one of them dropped to the ground. Her savior was holding something red and dripping in their hands. It plopped on to the ground and pulsed until it finally gave out. She was only seeing shapes now as she knew the loss of blood was draining her of her senses. The figure darted over to her and hovered.

"Elena." His voice was soft and she felt him touch her delicately. She couldn't make out whom it was. Was it Damon? Had he sensed her attack and got to her just in time before all was lost?

Her eyes fluttered shut. She could still barely hear what was going on. The hand on her shoulder disappeared and she heard her name being said again. Her body was being scooped up and the pain ached through her. A deadly thought crossed her mind, as she felt drifted off into a daze.

Maybe running away from her problems wasn't the best solution. Maybe death wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

**Author's Note:** _Bet you thought you never see an update for this story anytime soon. I thought I post a new chapter since it was long overdue. Thank you to those who still read and follows this story. I appreciate it. Please leave your reviews. I love to read them._


	22. Chapter 21: Times Goes On

**Chapter 21: Time Goes On**

White.

White walls. White linens. White coats.

The steady beat of a machine met her ear for the first time. Pain crawled through her slowly and she wished it would disappear like it had before. The darkness was met by light and she awoke to her being barely able to move. Once her vision became clearer, she knew of her surroundings better. The white that engulfed her was a hospital. The stale smell she had inhaled made sense. The various voices she had heard weren't in her head. Panic set in as she remembered what had happened.

"Hey," His voice called out from the armchair across the room. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and pushed her back down on the bed.

"No." She resisted and he applied more pressure. With the little energy she obtained, she gave up and fell back molding into the cushy mattress.

"Elena? Look at me." The anger and heartbreak was no longer present. He was worried, but still a sense of strength coursed through him. "A hybrid attacked you."

Images of her neck being snapped to the side and the hovering feeling of an arm crushing her bones as a monster fed upon her made her still shiver. She should have been dead. He should have let her die. Every thing would be easier if she was out of the equation.

It was as if her thoughts were written across her face. Damon scowled her and grabbed her delicate hand that was free of any wires or tubes. "Elena, I'm so sorry I let you leave. This is all my fault." His apology was a rare one. For him to ever admit to anything he might have some responsibility in was either out of pride or extreme guilt. He gave her fingers a tight squeeze and she saw utter shame fill his pale face.

"No, it's mine. I shouldn't have left." She shook her head and barely spoke. A hasty cough filled her lungs and pain surfaced again knowing her ribs were damaged from the attack.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did the other morning." Damon admitted.

Elena shifted slowly and upright. It caused a great deal of discomfort to do so, but she wanted to sit up. "The other morning? I was attacked a few hours ago." She said correcting him or so she thought.

"Elena, you have been out for a day. You lost a lot of blood and your broken ribs caused some internal damage." He informed her. "You've been in a daze the last few times you awoke. Now is the first time you are coherent."

Registering the severity of her conditions, Elena wanted to numb herself of the pain and every emotion conjured up inside of her. She didn't want to feel. She wanted a normal life at this very moment. A life where vampires didn't exist and she wasn't desired to be the next target of a mass murdered. She wanted to love without the consequences. Was that too much to ask?

Her head pounded and she closed her eyes tight. "Can't you give me some of your blood to help this healing process move faster?"

"I already did." Damon said and let go of her hand. "It's going to take time to heal though."

Vampire blood was an antidote to any human injury. She wondered what sort of level of discomfort she would be having if Damon hadn't assisted her in the healing process. Her whole body felt like a semi-truck had smashed into her. She touched her neck where a white bandage covered the wound of her attacker nearly ripping her neck to shreds.

Another flashback entered her mind of the blurry image of whoever attacked her lying on the ground. A dark red object was forced out of her attacker and was beating on the ground parallel. It throbbed rhythmically for only a few seconds before it deceased. The scene was still mind-boggling.

"It was a hybrid." Elena spoke in her weak voice. She gulped feeling the bandage move on her neck and wound tugging leaving her uneasy. "Klaus had him positioned outside waiting for an opportunity for one of us to leave. I should have known."

"All that matters is that you are safe now." Damon assured her.

"How did you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?" He replied letting the wrinkles in his forehead form.

Elena rolled her neck and shoulders to relieve some tension. "Kill the hybrid. I thought ripping their heads off was what killed them. I saw his…heart being torn out."

Piercing his lips together, Damon lowered his head and was quiet. She swore she knew what she saw. It took a moment to realize the dark red object was a heart. It disgusted her at the thought of it. It was a beating heart that was clawed out of a once human to eliminate the terror that besieged her a day before.

"It doesn't matter." She said shaking her head. "You're right all that matters is that I'm safe now and thanks to you."

"Elena…" He began softly, but she was feeling guilt rise up into her mouth.

"The other night," Elena spoke delicately watching him lose his train of thought. "I don't regret it."

Hope filled his eyes, but it disappeared as she sighed. "Damon, I care about you. I hope you know that. I don't know what I would do without you, but even though I hate Stefan still for what he did, I love him. I always will." She carefully glanced at him. He was staring into the distance as she spoke. Maybe her reasoning explanation wasn't appropriate. Damon seemed distracted and still hurt.

"I don't want to string you along." She added. "It's not fair to you. I just need to figure things out."

The silence from his end was the response she expected from him. He was taking in every word she said whether it was what he wanted to hear or not. With time she hoped she would be able to figure out her feelings. Her encounter with Damon the other night wasn't completely random. Something inside of her made her do it. Her feelings for Damon were there, but she just wasn't allowing them to surface, not when she still loved his brother. Was it wrong to be attracted to two people?

_Yes, _she told herself. Especially when they were related.

"But I need you." Elena professed to him. His eyes were locked back on her. "Even if you hate me right now."

"I don't hate you." He finally spoke. "You should know though…"

He broke off from his sentence seeming lost in a thought. She had a feeling whatever he was going to say was being put on hold. Something was bothering him and whatever it was he was hiding it. Damon sighed and said, "I'm here for you. I'm glad I got to you in time before that hybrid killed you." He smiled and grabbed her hand again.

They were on the same page again. Not denying they had sparked something between them, they knew their friendship and working together on dodging the danger and hopefully bringing back the old Stefan was important. If they focused on that then they could move forward. It wasn't going to be easy, but they had to try.

Sharing a moment behind the shaded window, he watched them as they held hands and stole glances at one another. Her appearance was relieving after what he witnessed a day before. She looked like she was regaining her strength despite what had happened. Luck was on her side that day thanks to him. If he hadn't been lurking around the house debating if he should make his return or not she most likely would have been dead. Damon wouldn't have reached her time.

A surge of anger pulsed through him knowing his brother was taking the title of savior. He knew he was gloating in the moment of having her believe he was the one keeping her safe. She was being led blindly and he wanted to tell her that it was he that was the one that saved her. He was the one that ripped out the heart of the hybrid. He was her savior, but he couldn't. It was too soon as he realized to reveal himself to her or his brother. He wasn't strong enough yet. His departure from Mystic Falls the past few days left him a wanted man. However, his reason to leave was necessary on a personal choice. His shame for who he had become, the ripper, and how he almost nearly went over the edge into a dark oblivion scared him. The distance he put between Klaus, Elena, and everyone else he knew and cared about was the only way he would slowly recover. The thought of Klaus made the hairs on his body stand up. He was left to the belief that he had run off, which he had, but he no idea he had returned yet. He wanted to keep it that way.

"Sir." The voice of a nurse startled him. She stood with her charts in her hands staring. "Can I help you?"

The veins on her neck were throbbing. He swallowed hard and fought every animalistic urge to drain her of her blood. The temptation was difficult.

"Sir?" She asked again noticing his discomfort to her presence.

Stefan looked carefully around and smiled. "No. I was just leaving and you will not remember seeing me."

The act of compulsion took over him and the nurse blinked. As she reopened her eyes, she was met with a deserted hallway. The man she had talked to was no longer there.

**Author's Note: **_Reviews appreciated. I have thought of a few ways to end this story. Not sure what my decision will be, but I know this story isn't ending anytime soon and there will not be a sequel to this. I want to focus on my other stories that have more popularity. Once again thank you guys for reading._


	23. Chapter 22: Decided (Final Chapter)

**Chapter 22: Decided (The Final Chapter)**

A week had passed and Elena regained her strength again. The hybrid attack still left her mentally scarred and she was on edge. Klaus's minions were everywhere and the part that scared her most was she never knew who they were.

The supernatural world of Mystic Falls hid behind human appearance. It was deep down underneath all that skin where the monster crept. Vampires, werewolves, and hybrids seemed completely normal until their instincts kicked in and they were full throttle killing machines. Elena was fortunate to have a few of them on her side.

A charm had been placed over the Salvatore boarding house to keep any unwanted visitors out. For the first time since her attack, she felt free to roam without any hesitation. Whether hybrids lingered outside, she was safe within these walls. As for her other dilemma involving her decision on whether she still was in love with Stefan had been a long debate. With her time to recover, she spent most of her days lounging on the couch writing in her journal. Damon was off finding ways to stop Klaus and ridding the world of hybrids as he passed them along the way. His company was sparse, but it gave her time to reflect.

Since her attack, she found a new place in her heart for him. He was beginning to swallow it whole and it took some adjusting to. Their shared passionate moment in his bedroom still lingered in her mind. The thought of kissing him again floated around and every time he walked into the room her heart jumped. Things were becoming more obvious.

She loved him and today was the day she would tell him.

Elena had pondered her feelings for him for a while, but for some reason now felt right. Every thought she had, he passed through and when she tried to think back on Stefan, it only hurt. She didn't want to feel that pain anymore. She still loved him, but wasn't in love with him. Now was the time to move on. Start over and begin again.

Rushing up stairs, she scurried through her bag and tried to find something less frumpy. She had not brought a lot of choices seeing as she did not expect to stay here this long. Going home was out of the question considering she was alone, so she had to make do with what she had. Jeans and a floral tank top would have to do the job. She primped her hair and blotted on some make up. Her nerves set in as she finished up with the last touches and walked back out into his room.

_Breathe_, she told herself and walked downstairs. She took a seat on the sofa where she had occupied it earlier and waited. Damon would be home any time now.

The clock ticked and the minutes passed. She was growing eager by the second.

Finally, the front door opened and she hopped up. She smoothed her hair and her clothes. This was it. She was finally going to tell him how she felt.

As it shut, she held her breath. The soles of his shoes were thuds against the hardwood floor. Her heart doubled in speed as she waited. What was taking him so long? She just wanted to see him and greet him with the goods news.

Her beaming smile fell instantly as she froze. It wasn't Damon that was walking through the front door. It was Stefan. His eyes were locked on her and he showed no emotion. She wasn't sure if she should fear him or stay put. After the stunts he had pulled, she knew he was capable of disaster.

"Stefan?" Elena asked breathlessly.

"Hello." He said in a small voice.

"What are you doing here?" She was hesitant to his approach. He stepped into the living room and paused. Leaving the distance between them, he placed his hands behind his back and scrunched his face.

"That night when I took you to Klaus." Stefan began and she felt her heart being torn apart thread by thread. Each tug made her weak.

"How can I forget?" Elena remarked rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so incredibly sorry." He professed to her. "I couldn't control myself, but I want you to know that I didn't do what he asked."

Her head shot up and she let her guard down. "What?" She was in disbelief.

"I refused and as you began to pass out, Klaus was enraged. He wanted to prove a point so he went after you like he asked, but I stopped him." Stefan explained slowly. "I did everything I could to stop him and I helped distract him as Damon came and got you. Once Klaus realized you were gone, I fled."

Elena felt the tears stinging her eyes. His confessions were untimely. With her heart so set on Damon and now Stefan appearing before her with his explanations for his actions, she couldn't handle this. She was more angry than upset.

"Why are you telling me this? Why now?" Elena questioned him as she moved closer to him.

"Because you deserve to know." He answered.

"Well, thank you, but you're a little too late." She told him and the realization spread across his face. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but decided not to. "Is there anything else you like to share with the class Stefan?"

He raised his eyes that were burning with hate and defeat. They flickered off behind her and then back on her slim body. She crossed her arms trying to seem strong when really she was folding quickly. Just the sight of him was making her shake. She hadn't seen him since that night with Klaus. He was so different and lost, now he was remorseful and something struck him like a match. Maybe it was seeing her or maybe it was the fact that he knew Damon had won. She didn't say anything and she knew better than to rub it in his face. That unspoken truth of which her heart belonged to was obvious.

"That day that hybrid attacked you outside the house." He confidently and boldly stated. "You should have ended up dead. There was no way you could have survived that."

How did he know about that? That knowledge was only between her and Damon. How could he have possibly known a hybrid had attacked her that day unless he was there? Elena felt something terrible in the pit of her stomach.

"I did though." She tried to speak calmly. "Damon got to me in time."

"No," Stefan exclaimed walking toward her fast. "He didn't. He wouldn't have been able to. I was the one that save you Elena. I was the one that ripped out the heart of that hybrid. I left before Damon even got to you. I knew he heard you scream and I knew I couldn't be seen unless I wanted Klaus looking for me. It was too soon to reveal myself."

In complete and utter disbelief, she turned away from him shaking her head. This wasn't possible. Stefan couldn't have saved her. Damon himself had confessed that he was the one that did in the hospital.

"Why don't you tell her, Damon?" He spoke loudly and her head snapped up to find Damon standing on the opposite side the room. His face was smeared with disgust and horror. She didn't know what to believe or how she felt anymore.

"Tell her how you took the title of savior that day." Stefan mocked him. "Tell her how you lied to her this whole time about it."

"Did you Damon? Is Stefan telling the truth?" Elena asked wildly.

He looked around the room trying to find the answer. His breathing was all over the place. She feared what he was about to admit to.

"I was just glad that you were alive." Damon responded. "I got, I'm sorry."

"You pretended all this time that you were the one that saved me? Why? Why couldn't you just tell me?" She exclaimed.

"Because I saw how happy you were. I saw the way you looked at me Elena." Damon shouted. "For once in my life I saw how much I mattered to you and I went with it. I'm sorry that I lied, but at least I wasn't the one that took you as live bait to your almost death!"

Stefan grunted and took a step forward. She was between them holding them back. Once again she was caught in the middle of them. Here she thought she was going to tell Damon that she loved him, but instead she was back to square one. Both brothers were fighting for her and she couldn't take it. This was not what she wanted. This was the last straw.

"Enough!" Her voice echoed and she pushed them both away from her. "I have had enough of you two fighting over me. All you two have done since I've met you is toyed with my emotions, going back and forth. Do you realize how messed up that is? And I know I'm not completely innocent in this either."

Their stares that were down right hateful toward one another and they flickered over toward her. Elena was fuming with anger. Her fists were clenched and she felt like she was losing her mind.

"Stefan, I know what happened between us wasn't under your control, but damn it!" She shouted. "After everything, how could you think that by explaining yourself you have the right to go blame Damon for all of this. He was there for me when you weren't. I _kissed him_ and I liked it. You, you tried to get me killed and as much as I still like to hang on to what we once were. It's over."

A gloating smile was beginning to show upon Damon's face, but she knew it would quickly disappear.

"And Damon. You are the one person in my life that I thought I could trust and every time I turn my back on you, you lie to me. You hold something back." Her tone wasn't filled with as much hate as it was for Stefan. She sounded more disappointed and stressed. "You go about getting things all the wrong ways."

From their end, they were silent. She figured they were letting her have her moment as she spilled her guts to them. However, both their faces were complete lost.

"I was going to tell you tonight that I choose you. That I love you." Elena said trying to choke back tears. His face was in awe. "Now, I don't want either of you."

Her statement was like ice. It froze in the air and the tension was thick. She felt her heart melt and shatter into a million pieces. Even she was surprised to hear those words come from her. How could she love two people, especially brothers after everything they had done to her? This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to be happy and every chance there was something tore her away from them.

"I'm sorry." She breathed. "But I can't do this anymore. Not with either of you. Once this whole Klaus thing is said and done, I want both of you to leave."

"What?" Damon asked and looked to Stefan. He too had the same stunned expression.

"Elena, this is our home." Stefan told her.

"And it's mine too." She cried. "But I can't just up and leave like the two of you can. Please, if you still care for me and want the best, you'll do this."

Her decision tonight had completely gone off course. Going into this she never imagined falling in love with the both of them. But here she was standing before them feeling for the first time like she had a voice. She felt strong and empowered. It wasn't either of them giving her a choice. It was her that was giving them one. And as much as she hated to think of them leaving Mystic Falls, it was only right for them to move on. This couldn't be their home forever.

"Alright." Stefan replied. "If this is what you want."

"What, no?!" Damon bellowed.

"She's right Damon." He said in a depressing voice. "It's for the best."

She knew Damon would have a harder time accepting this request. He was stubborn and now that he knew he had almost had a chance with her, a life with her, he was upset and hurt. She could not blame him for it, but she hoped he would make the right decision by her.

"Fine." He gritted through his teeth. "We will leave Mystic Falls in our rearview mirrors."

"Thank you." Elena replied quietly.

And so the decision had been made. No Salvatore would come out with the upper hand. This battle for love wasn't worthless, but she knew it wasn't the outcome expected. Having them leave Mystic Falls was right by her and by them. They had been chasing after their past for far too long. Elena knew she wasn't only setting herself free. She was setting them free too.


End file.
